Spectrum
by uselesswriter23
Summary: -x- She never thought of herself as a mother. But when she saw the plus sign on the plastic stick their lives were about to change. -x-   This takes place during season two, Nikita gets pregnant and this story is about how Michael and Nikita deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Okay, so I got a betareader (chapter two) so just bear with me in chapter one. Thank you!**

Nikita's body was tightly pressed against his and her plumped stomach lightly touched his.

He could feel the kicks, they were so hard and determined, he smiled briefly because the fact that Nikita was only in the twelfth week and according to the books you couldn't start to feel the baby's kicks before week fourteen. But then again he already knew that this wasn't an ordinary baby.

"Michael, calm him down" Nikita murmured.

Michael lifted his hand and carefully stroked the little bump right underneath the belly button and the kicks immediately stopped, Nikita smiled.

Weirdly enough was that the only thing that could calm this baby down, the touch or the voice of Michael, which he was very proud of but not 4 o'clock in the morning.  
>This pregnancy drove him crazy, or not.. Who was he trying to fool? He loved this pregnancy, he had never had this much or amazing sex before, plus he had never seen Nikita this happy, she was really <em>glowing<em>.

"Thanks" she said, Nikita closed her eyes again, happier than ever.

She knew that this was dangerous; if division found out that she was pregnant they were doomed but she couldn't help it to be happy.  
>Nikita didn't picture herself as a mother and having a child was not an ambition of hers, she had other goals in her life.<p>

She smiled back at the memory when she found out that she was pregnant. The only feeling she had now was how happy she was to carry Michael's child. Sleeping in the same bed as the man she loved and on top of that, had the honor to carry his baby, she felt blessed. But the day she found out, she felt quite different feeling in her gut.

_They had just found the forth box, and decided to celebrate with a glass of wine. Birkhoff retreated to his side of the house after a while because he knew that the couple wanted to celebrate and not just only with a glass of wine…they couldn't keep their hands of each other, just as soon Birkhoff left the kitchen, Michael pushed her against the dinner table and started to kiss her lips fiercely._

"_Michael" she giggled and pulled away, "How about I put something much more suitable on for this occasion, and take a shower?"_

"_Is that really necessary?" How about you don't put anything on and follow me into our bedroom so I can undress you?" He responded and smirked_

"_You are too impatient she" said and sighed playfully "but" she continued "I've barley showered in two weeks..."_

"…_.. and we barely had sex in two weeks, that is a long time… especially in Michael and Nikita land, there it's an eternity" Michael said_

"_You know that we had to focus on the black box and nothing else" she responded while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. _

"_Oh that's it" He said and lifted her up, bridal style. "You are coming with me"…_

_She pushed the door open with one foot….. Michael put her down on the bed and hovered above her, she then started to unbutton his shirt while he pulled her closer.  
>Nikita leaned her head backwards and allowed him to pull off her pants.<br>Michael then started to kiss her lips and continued down to her stomach but then stopped abruptly when he reached her stomach with his lips to bring his hands on it, his eyes grew bigger._

"_What's the matter" Nikita said and sighed_

_Michel just kept on starring at her stomach and then started to move his hands in small round circles, a smile slowly grew on his lips._

_She repeated again "Michael, what's the matter?" feeling more impatient than ever._

_This time he responded by bringing her hands down below the navel, and she felt it. It was a little bump, barely noticeable, but she felt it. Nikita starred at Michael and then her gaze trailed back to her stomach with chock. She had had this weird feeling in the back of her head all week that something was wrong._

_How could she be so darn stupid? How is it possible that she had not noticed?  
>She hadn't slept in weeks, they had worked nonstop to find that darn box, she had actually worn the same clothes for two weeks and had barely showered during that time.<em>

_And the fact that she hadn't had any symptoms didn't improve the possibly to notice her little bump, only a trained eye could catch the small signs. Well, luckily for her, Michael had a trained eye._

_They starred at each other, exchanged glances and he knew what she wanted him to do.  
>He took his keys drove off to the nearest gas station, bought three pregnancy tests and drove back. He knew, he was sure, but he also knew that Nikita needed to see it, black on white.<em>

_In the meantime Nikita slightly panicked, she walked through the house slightly impatient. She needed to do something; she needed to figure out how she felt. She walked past the mirror and studied her slim and petite figure. She turned her body so she could see it in profile and stroked her belly. She didn't know how to handle it. To do an abortion wasn't an option; she wouldn't take another child away from Michael. She knew that her and Michael's only weakness was each other, and Amanda and Percy knew that as well.  
>And now with a child involved….<em>

_She heard a silent thud. The front door opened and closed. Michael handed the bag over and she stormed over to the nearest restroom. He understood that he needed to leave her alone for a while, she needed privacy._

_She had never done this before… peeing on a stick wasn't her thing. She felt quite worried and uncomfortable but she suspected what the result would be.  
>She peed at the three sticks at once and then waited. It felt like hours.<br>Then finally she saw the three plus signs… She was going to have a family with the man she loved, could it be more perfect? Nikita, assassin turned mother. She let out a small chuckle, she could do this._

_-x-_

_It was quiet for fifteen minutes before he heard a small chuckle. He opened the door; there she sat on the bathroom floor with three pregnancy tests in her hands, starring at them with a smile._

"_You couldn't have bought some more pregnancy tests" She said with a smile._

"_No, I wanted to you to be 100% sure"_

_She tuned the pregnancy test around to show him the digital plus signs._

"_I'll take your smile as if you are okay with this" He said and helped her up by giving her his hand._

"_Well, I tried to be all worried and think of all the consequences at first... But then I realized that this little child will be so loved by two parents and a weird uncle and with that kind of love you can come a long way. We have never failed a mission and we're not going to fail this one either."_

_ Michael stroked her cheek. "We will figure this one out as well, we always do"  
>He then embraced her and kissed her hair.<em>

"_Should we continue to celebrate" he murmured in her ear._

"_Definitely" she said with sparkling eyes_

**So, I have this whole storyline figured out. But I really don't know if I should continue because of my English. Did the story make sense and was it "readable". It's up to you if I should continue or not. And the pregnancy thing, I've actually stole some bits from my sister's pregnancy…****Well , let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. A lot of love goes to Rosaliethropps today, you are my hero ;). So, I'm going to continue as long as you want me to... Please comment and say how I'm doing and if you understand/ don't understand what I'm writing. It should be a lot easier now since Rosaliethropps took an extra look at it, (she's a super kind human being and everyone should read her mikitastories: **.net/u/2461675/RosalieThropp

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Not again" he fumbled through his drawer after the earplugs and sighed. Birkhoff lived in a house with two horny teenagers, or at least it seemed that way sometimes. He used to sleep in the bedroom besides them but moved to another room across the house after the first night they'd spent there. He could think of it as live-porn-audio, but then he realized _who_ were the people _doing it,_ he felt a little disturbed. The worst part was that in most relationships the "horny phase" would pass.

But no, no, no. Michael and Nikita were going through the "horny phase" since the beginning of time. He couldn't even count how many times he had cleaned up after those two, how many times they thought that they found a "clear spot"; inside division's walls, in hotel rooms, on missions. He sighed and thought back on the good old days.

-x-

"_Lovely just lovely, I'm going to lose another night of sleep on Saturday" he murmured to himself when he saw the schedule of upcoming missions. _

"_**Michael and Nikita, Operation Eagle Dawn—Croatia, supervision: Birkhoff, no backup"**_

_And he was right, Saturday came and Michael and Nikita finished the mission in record time._

_They elevator doors had barely closed when they started…She roughly slammed him against the wall and started to kiss him fiercely. What she didn't notice was the mirror that hung on the wall behind them, which fell down with a loud crash. Birkhoff rolled his eyes, it was one thing that they couldn't wait until they reached their hotel room, but it was unbelievable how they just had to make things harder for him by destroy things as well. And they didn't even bother to turn off the coms._

"_Guys, guys, guys, really knock it off! " He shouted, but the two agents just ignored him "Can't you at least avoid destroying things and wait until you reach your hotel room? Or at least have the decency to turn off your coms? I have to clean up all this after you, please make my job easier. And you know what? It wouldn't hurt if you guys showed some appreciation for me doing all of this. You have no idea how much material I have… I could make a feature film and then turn it in to Percy and…."_

_Michael growled. "Birkhoff, shut up. Really, not the time" he said while pushing Nikita in to the instrument board of buttons. Every single one was pressed and an annoying beeping started._

_Nikita let out a small giggle and Michael continued to kiss her down her neck._

_She reached for the "stop button" on her left side._

"_No, no, no not in the elevator" Birkhoff groaned in dissatisfaction._

_The elevator stopped with a thud "Birkhoff, we appreciate you and stuff, but now is time for you to turn off that com… and the camera" Nikita said, almost breathless._

"_Oh Jesus Christ, guys. No way that you are doing it in the elevator." Michael pulled of his shirt and continued to unzip Nikita's pants._

"_Or you are." Birkhoff said. He started to panic because they undressed faster than a blink, "turn off button, turn off button, where are you?" He murmured to himself._

_He finally found it turned off the camera and the coms right in time... This was going to be a long night._

-x-

Now that they were outside Division his job was much simpler. He could take a walk when he didn't manage to cope with their touches or looks, and he didn't have to clean up after them all the time. He kind of liked this life. For once, Michael and Nikita actually lived a life high on love and not only revenge. He was happy for his friends; that was all he could wish for them. But they couldn't find the balance of happiness and revenge; either it was too much hate and revenge or too much love and happiness... And right now they were two passionate people.

And then again he knew what was contributing for their happiness was right now. They were trying to keep it a secret, but it was pretty obvious, he wasn't blind. For the last two weeks Nikita's belly had grown quite a bit; and so did her boobs. Her eating habits had changed as well, and instead of small tight tops, she started wearing big loose ones. Every now and then when she thought nobody was looking, she'd pull her shirt up to study her stomach. It was quite obvious; both Michael and Nikita were glowing, they had this "aura" around them, like their own little universe or a happiness bubble. For once they didn't just talk missions every single minute. They were more relaxed than ever, laughing and teasing each other.

In their world nothing but themselves existed. He knew that he had to put an end to this, they couldn't keep on living like this, and they needed to create a future for this child. He wondered when reality would strike them.

_Well… apparently not today_, he thought and pulled a pillow over his head.

-x-

Michael felt guilty for not telling Birkhoff just yet, but he also knew Birkhoff wasn't dumb. He knew Birkhoff knew, they just hadn't spoken the actual words yet; those words were still unspoken to everyone but to themselves.

They thought that this was their liability, so they kept it as their joined little secret. They thought the dangerous words should remained unspoken for everyone but to themselves. Even though they did trust Birkhoff, they wanted to figure everything out first; they wanted to have a structured plan.

But their plan was almost complete and Birkhoff would eventually become a part of it. They knew they had to speak the words, and Birkhoff would be the first one to hear them because not only Michael and Nikita trusted him, but also because he was their best chance to get out of this mess alive.

Michael also knew how lucky he was to wake up with his soul mate besides him every day; he never wanted this to end. He opened his eyes to admire the beauty that was lying beside him; though besides him wasn't the right word. They had a tendency to get tangled up; in the sheets, with their arms and legs. She breathed softly and calmly while he just watched her sleep for a while. Her long beautiful hair was fanned over their pillow, like a halo over her head; her lips were parted and a drop of drool slowly fell down her chin. He couldn't help himself; he had to touch her face. He reached out and slowly caressed her chin.

"How long have you been staring at me" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Not long" he said and pulled her closer against him; if it was even possible for them to get closer.

"What time is it?" She asked burying her face in his chest; Nikita didn't really care for the answer, time didn't matter for her as long as Michael was by her side.

"It's the time to get up" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She lazily got up from the bed and tried to find a robe. She was completely naked and the sun reflected every inch of her body; she was glowing more than usual. He stared at her body and un-shamelessly studied her petite figure as she danced around their bedroom.

Feeling his gaze on her, she stopped for a second, blushing slightly "What are you looking at" she asked with a smile, "Never seen a naked woman before?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

-x-

Half an hour later, they were both dressed and ready to join Birkhoff for breakfast.

"Good morning guys"

"Hi nerd, slept well?" Nikita asked with a smirk while she opened the refrigerator to take out her fruit salad.

"Yeah, this time I almost managed to find a pair of earplugs in time" Birkhoff said with a hint of sarcasm.

Michael rolled his eyes, "You are too dramatic"

"Really? Am I? 'Cause you know, you guys aren't really that subtle about it…You guys aren't subtle at all. About anything, for that matter. Seriously guys, I l know_everything_" he emphasized.

Michael and Nikita exchanged glances as Birkhoff continued.

"Okay, here it goes: Someone needs to take you two down to earth again, it's been four weeks since we found the last box and we didn't even begin to search for the next one. We are running against the clock here, and the clock is catching up with us, which means time is running out, and you two are too busy playing "happy family" instead of trying to get the next one. If Amanda finds the next box before us, we are doomed" Nikita sighed and Michael rubbed comforting circles on her back "I know that what you guys are doing seems nice and comfy now. And not to mention, Nikita can't be out in the field for like, the next nine months. So it's only you Michael… And if you want a safe future for your child we have to get started now, as in seriously _now_. You had your vacation-bubble-happiness-bliss-thingy, but you need to get back to reality now. For all of us, and especially for your child".

He stopped for a second to catch his breath; and suddenly felt guilty for bursting their happiness bubble, but he was only doing it because her cared.

He felt relieved when Michael and Nikita just smiled and looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

Birkhoff sighed "It's not that I'm not happy for you guys, because I am. But you know, right now domestic bliss is not an option for any of us, and someone needed to break the bubble. And as much as I hate being the one to do so, I'm doing this because I want the best for this little child" he hung his head, feeling exhausted.

"Nerd" Nikita said and walked towards Birkhoff to hug her friend. "I love you, and I'm really touched that you care this much for us and for our child, but take deep breaths, nerd. We will figure this entire thing out" she said with a smile "And just for the record; we actually do have a plan and we aren't in denial" she winked at Michael "We know what's happening, but right now we choose to be "happy Michael and Nikita" instead of "worried Michael and Nikita". And right now I'm also starving, so let's talk about this over breakfast. We can tell you what we've been planning so far and how you are a part of it".

-x-

Alex knew she was close now, she'd found a spot on the mountain nearby so she had a clear view over the house and its full area. "Oh a beach house, how unique" she said to herself. She was there alone, no back up, no Division. She actually hadn't told Division that she had managed to find Nikita's location. Was it because she still cared for her old trainer and friend? No, it was more because she wanted to feel independent; she didn't serve anyone but herself.

Alex looked through the binocular, and there she was, eating breakfast with Michael and Birkhoff.

Nikita made things difficult. Alex felt a turmoil of emotions overtaking her; anger and pain spreading through her body when she saw Nikita. All Alex wanted to do was make Nikita feel just as bad as she'd felt. She wanted Nikita to feel exactly what she'd caused to Alex: pain.

Not physical pain, more like emotional. She definitely wanted revenge on Nikita, but today. Today she was after that little black box Nikita happened to possess.

"Nikita definitely made things more difficult" she murmured to herself and sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

**I made a few changes as you might have noticed. Like M/N relationship inside division. I like it fluffy, but their lives will get harder soon. So, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Rosaliethropp with all of my heart. She makes my writing readable, and you all should thank her, you're my angel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"So, do you really want to bring in Owen in all of this?" Birkhoff said to Michael "I thought you didn't enjoy his company."

Nikita couldn't help laughing, "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"I have to say that he's not so bad after all. He's a big asset, especially now. We can at least try to find him to see if he has managed to get off the regiment."

"Well aren't you magnanimous today" Nikita said to Michael while she cleared off the breakfast table.

"Okay, back to the plan" Birkhoff said. "On the upcoming six months we're going to try to locate the remaining black boxes and oversight members, so basically do a lot of technical work. Nikita will be doing field work on half time".

Michael sighed, he didn't really approve of this part, but trying to convince Nikita to stay home was almost an impossible task. Her theory was "_As long I can hold a gun I can be a resource_" But he had managed to make a deal with her; no field work after she had past the first five months of her pregnancy. He convinced her that after five months she would definitely show and enemies wouldn't hesitate to go after her "weak spot". Luckly, Nikita realized this as well and accepted the fact; the field wasn't a good place for her or the baby.

"Okay," Birkhoff continued "And when the baby comes?"

"We're going to do everything in our power to protect and love this baby" Nikita and Michael said in unison.

"And in the future?" Birkhoff continued

"We will wait and see; we can't plan years ahead. Things change, people change. We might have other circumstances and so on." Michael said while helping Nikita to clear the last plates off the table.

"I can't wait to have a little toddler crawling around on these floors" Birkhoff said and excitedly clapped his hands. Nikita and Michael both smiled at their friend.

"Of course you can't wait" Nikita said "You will finally have an equal friend to play with"

"What? I can actually teach this baby one or two things." Birkhoff wailed, slightly offended.

"Sure you can, but one nerd in this family is enough" Nikita laughed "Michael and I will be responsible for the teaching part, but you can still play with the baby" Nikita said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to play with this child if you're going to teach it martial art stuff. It will certainly kick my ass at the age of two..." Birkhoff joked "Do you realize how kickass this baby is going to be? It's like we have created a monster, we took DNA from the two most lethal persons in the world and combined it to one little monster. And then everyone will be after this little person and we are its three guardians that are trying to protect it from the evil world" Birkhoff said, his voice filled with excitement that only sci-fi lovers had.

Nikita and Michael started to laugh "We're not living in your fictional world now, and _you_ didn't create anything" Nikita said and stroked her stomach lovingly.

"I actually gave you the time and space to create it, so I take credit for it as well, you know. You should thank me" Birkhoff said, the jokingly tone never leaving his voice.

Nikita smiled, realizing that for the first time in a long period, they were actually being relaxed and cheerful and for once not worrying about life threatening situations. The feeling was delightful.

Michael cleared his throat"We are really thankful, maybe not for the last part but we are lucky to have you. Thanks once again for doing this"

"Wait, wait, wait, did _Michael_ just say that you guys were lucky to have _me_? I have to ask you to repeat that again so I can record it, let me just get my video camera." The young nerd said with a smirk.

"You won't get that luxury I'm afraid" Nikita said while Michael rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, back to Owen" Birkhoff said "do you have any clue where he's hiding?"

"I'm guessing in Russia, he did mention something about a box that might be located in that area." Nikita said and jumped up on the kitchen counter.

"Well, that easy. Searching through all Russian territory shouldn't take more than… a couple of millenniums…" Birkhoff said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"I'm guessing Moscow or St Petersburg; he said something about a trace leading that way" Michael said.

"So we're going to Russia then." Birkhoff said with a hopeful smile.

"_Nikita and I, _Birkhoff, not you" Michael said matter-of-factly.

Birkhoff sighed, disappointed "I figured" he said "But that's okay, I'm not sure if I could handle a trip with you two lovebirds anyway." He brushed it off like if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll bring you a souvenir, nerd. I promise" Nikita said, kissing his cheek; something she didn't do very often "Now, we need flight tickets" Nikita said and looked directly at Birkhoff's computer across the room.

"Yeah,Yeah… I'm on it" he sighed again.

Nikita went on "We'll also need new…"

"…Gears," Michael finished her sentence.

Nikita beamed "Michael, you know which one I want, don't you?" she said with a very seductive tone.

"Of course" Michael said. Nikita had been staring at the same weapon for weeks now; the new G11. It was completely outstanding on the market. "I will get it for you" he said and kissed her forehead.

Birkhoff cleared his throat "Excuse me, but with what money are you planning on using to buy it? For once I know which weapon you are talking about. It's supposed to be this millennium's best and, I also know that it's this millennium's most expensive."

"For god's sake Birkhoff, give the pregnant woman what she wants" Michael said and chuckled.

"So, I pay for you flight to Russia, but I can't go. I pay for the coolest weapon in the world, but I don't get to use it. How's that fair to me?" He asked crossing his arms like a spoiled child.

"Birkhoff, the way I see it, it's an early Christmas present" she said and looked down at her little bump, caressing it carefully. "It's for this little fellow's best."

"Really Nikita? Using your unborn baby as a way to get a weapon? I didn't expect that from you." Birkhoff said and sighed. The three of them knew Birkhoff wouldn't deny a gift to Nikita; she was like his big sister.

"So, it's a yes then?" She asked excitedly.

"We'll see. Michael, are you coming with me? It's your turn to buy….milk..." Birkhoff said and moved towards the door.

"Yes I know" Michael answered and exchanged a glance with Nikita. They all knew that it had nothing to do with the milk. Birkhoff buying weapons by himself was not a good idea.

Michael kissed Nikita gently on the lips. "Don't worry" he whispered in her ear, "I will convince him"

"I head that" Birkhoff yelled before he shut the front door.

-x-

Alex took in a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. She was having mixed feeling about this mission, and the fact it was almost a mission impossible didn't help either.

She knew three against one was almost an impossible task; there was no way she could get the box and get out of there unharmed if she had to fight the three of them. She then changed her plan; she would get in, get the box and get out, before any of them could see her.

It was the only reasonable way to do it.

She started to structure a plan to trick all of them out of the house so she could get in. But she didn't have to think that long before her prayers were answered. She watched Michael and Birkhoff leave the house an hour after she had arrived.

This was too easy.

She could enter the house and get the box without Nikita noticing. And if she had to, taking down Nikita alone would be easier than taking the three of them.

"_This will work"_ she thought to herself _"It_has_to work"_

She struggled a bit to get down from the mountain; she knew where all the security details were placed and tried to avoid them as best as she could.

Feeling a little more confident, Alex approached the house. She had a new plan, and if she could perform it correctly she would get the box and leave without a scratch; and definitely without making any contact with Nikita.

She knew if she saw her former Sensei, she might not be able to do it.

Taking another deep breath, she sneaked in very discreetly through Michael's and Nikita's bedroom window. That is, if you could call it a window; it was more like a gigantic glass wall.

She smiled, recognizing the familiar traces of her former trainer in the room. Nikita had a thing for big windows but this time she had overdone herself.

She started to look in Nikita's and Michael's huge walking in closet; though it seemed more like Nikita's huge walking closet. Michael had one shelf in the corner to the left with his clothes. Nikita had at least fifteen selves with trousers, shirts and underwear. Then, there were the dresses; she had about 30 different gala dresses and 30 more cocktail dresses.

Alex that had a big fashion interest, and couldn't help herself; she stopped for a second to admire this fashion paradise. However she snapped out of it rather quickly when she heard Nikita moving in the living room. She continued her search through the bedroom.

Not finding anything, she continued on to Birkhoff's bedroom, and there the quest was harder than she thought; she was behind schedule and the only way to find the box before Michael and Birkhoff returned was to make contact with Nikita.

She made her way out to the living room where she thought Nikita would be, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Then she heard a voice behind her

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice asked her.

Alex turned around and saw Nikita holding the box in her right hand.

"Nikita, I don't want any trouble, I just want the box then I'm out of here." Alex said, trying to keep her tone cool, but her voice failed her miserably.

"So, you broke in to my house and asked nicely if you could have my black box? Ohh my, why don't you just ring the doorbell next time?" the older agent asked, her words covered in sarcasm.

"I don't want to fight you. You can make this the easy way, or the hard way, your decision" Alex voice was shaking and the young Russian worried Nikita would notice how conflicted she was.

"Not any trouble? You don't want to fight me? Why don't you drop the little act now? I'm guessing you are here without backup, and we both know why. I'm the only person that can help you. I bet that you really didn't expect having to do favors for Division when you decided to join them." Nikita said angrily. Deep down, she was disappointed Alex had gone through such a dark path in her life after all Nikita had taught her.

"I'm not working with them, I'm using them to get to what I want" Alex hissed. She didn't want to hurt Nikita and she was getting nervous her plan wasn't working as she'd expected.

"The thought that they are using you never occurred to you? Tell me Alex, how many times have you got the opportunity to do what you want, calls your own shots?" Nikita asked.

"Not many, I admit it. But whose fault is that? Yours, you stopped me." Alex chided, she was getting more and more frustrated with herself.

"No Alex, I tried to stop you from doing things that I know you'll regret it later on. You are doing Division's dirty work right now. Using and harming innocent people to get what you want, living only to get your revenge"

"Excuse me, is this Nikita talking? That's exactly what you have been doing for the last five years. You used me, and I was innocent." Alex spat at her, defensively; all her pent up emotion stirring inside of her.

She knew she was about to break down.

Alex took a few steps towards Nikita "Enough said, give me that box" she tried to sound imposing but it came out more like a plea.

"Alex, you don't need to do this" Nikita's voice softened as she tried to reason with the young girl "You can't live the rest of your life seeking revenge. It's not worth it"

Alex shuddered "Shut up" she said, her voice thick with tears she didn't want Nikita to see.

"Alex, it's okay" Nikita said approaching the girl with caution. Alex was shaking and Nikita could see how torn and conflicted she really was.

Even at the age of nineteen, Nikita knew that deep down Alex was still just a kid. A kid who just wanted a family. And with that, Nikita's overprotective instinct kicked in. She wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl who had grown to mean so much to her.

"Stay away for me. I mean it Nikita, I don't want to hurt you, but I will fight you if you come any closer" Alex warned, her voice nearly breaking.

"Alex come on. It doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, like we did before, remember?" Nikita gave her a small smile, remembering the days when they were partners.

Alex closed her eyes "Stop it" she pleaded.

"It's true Alex" Nikita's soft voice assured her, as she inched closer to the girl.

"STOP IT, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT" she screamed "Stay away from me. I don't wanna do this. Any of this"

Alex's mind was twirling, a rush of mixed feelings running through her. Nikita was making it so much harder that Alex could not bear listening to her anymore.

Nikita was about to open her mouth again but Alex interrupted her by directing a punch towards Nikita's stomach. Nikita blocked and backed.

"No!" Nikita said with a voice Alex hadn't heard before, it was threatening. But Alex ignored it and started to spar with Nikita, only to be blocked over and over again. After a few minutes of Alex attacking and Nikita blocking it started to get quite frustrating for Alex.

Nikita didn't fight back.

She didn't really wanted to hurt Nikita, but she was so tired of being used, of being lied to, she was so tired of _everything_ that all she wanted was to feel something;_anything._

Even if it was physical pain. She was so frustrated with everything she just wanted it to be over.

"Fight back you coward, why won't you me fight back" Alex screamed in frustration.

Words she regretted a few seconds later, when Nikita easily caught Alex's fist and quickly spun her around, managing to lock Alex down on the floor.

"This is why I won't fight back" Nikita said in desperation, as she reached after Alex wrist. Alex didn't understand what she was doing and tried to pull away but Nikita's grip just tightened. Her hand was dragged towards Nikita's stomach.

"_What the hell is she doing?_" Alex thought.

And just then her hand touched Nikita's developing baby bump.

So, what do you think of the story? Is it something I should add? I may be a little out of character here and there, I know. Michael and Nikita aren't this "crazy in love" and "all over each other" (or actually I think they are but we don't get to see any of it, lol") but I like to think that "the baby" really changed them.

And one more thing, how do you think Alex should react? I have this plan but I would like to know what you guys think. Give me some advice because I love it ;). And how am I doing grammatically? Were you able to read it? Give Rosaliethropp som extra cred because she really adds something special to this story. She helped me a lot with the last part!

Review, review and the next chapter will be here sooner ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you to Rosaliethropp. She gives this story its final touch and she helped me a lot with the Alex part in this chapter. You guys need to read her mikita fanfic **Insecurity** because it's genius and really well written.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Sometimes in life the most unexpected things seem to happen when you least expect it. When something unexpected happens you tend to be surprised by it, even though deep inside you always knew that there was a slight possibility that it could happen.

The thought had occurred in your mind before, so it wasn't brand new. But what happens when you didn't even consider the possibility before; when that thought had never crossed your mind?

Alex learned at a very young age that her life had a tendency to take unpredictable twists; peace and quiet didn't exist in her world. After a while though, she started to get used to the "everything-can-happen" feeling.

But this, in a very complex way, had turned her life upside down. She didn't exactly know why, but it had. The idea that a life grew inside of Nikita; that she was becoming a mother, that she would be a parent…it used to be so far off.

And in some way, it was real now.

If Alex felt quite conflicted with her feelings towards Nikita before, this changed _everything._ She never thought she could actually take Nikita's life, but now she was sure she'd never be able to even hurt her. That ship had sailed two seconds ago when she felt the growing bump on her former trainer's stomach.

She could never hurt the child or its parents; she could never pass on her misery to another innocent child. She could never do the same thing Nikita had done to her many years ago. This baby deserved to grown up with both parents.

"This changes everything" Alex said her thoughts out loud.

And just like that, her revenge lust against Nikita was gone.

Alex muscles finally relaxed and Nikita carefully loosened her grip. Alex just numbly stared at Nikita; not a word slipped from her lips. Alex didn't know what to say or how to react.

_What now?_ She asked herself.

"This is why" Nikita repeated, taking a deep breath.

"I...I don't get it" Alex said, confused. Her voice was shakier that she cared to admit "Why Nikita, why would you want to have a baby now? In the middle of all this mess?"

Nikita laughed a humorless laugh "You don't really think actually planned this, do you?" Nikita's voice softened "No, we didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and we're very thankful for that. My life completely changed…being pregnant put a lot of things in perspective for me, made me think about a lot of things I've done in my life"

Alex looked at her, still confused. She didn't know were Nikita was trying to get with this conversation.

"And it also made me think a lot about you. There's something I wanted to tell you, that I should've said a long time ago" she continued with a sigh, her gaze far off "sometimes people makes mistakes, they are convinced that what they are doing the right thing; for themselves and for others in their surroundings. All they want to do is to protect but sometimes they end up harming instead..."

"What are you saying Nikita?" Alex questioned, realizing her former sensei seemed deep in thought.

Nikita looked at her, as if suddenly remembering the girl's presence.

"What I'm trying to say is…" she looked deeply into Alex's eyes "If I could do it all over again I would choose another path. I should have been honest to you from the beginning. I'm really sorry, Alex. I lied to you, and I broke you trust, and that lead you to a path where revenge was the only option. And I'm really, really sorry for that."

If Alex felt shocked before, this threw her completely off her game. Not only Nikita was pregnant, but she was also apologizing?

"Alex, are you okay?" Nikita asked, feeling quite worried when her former partner's skin tone changed to a paler color.

"Yeah" Alex voice had softened as well and her eyes were trailing down from Nikita's eyes to her stomach, again "It's just…too much information to get in 30 seconds"

Only now Alex realized how healthy Nikita looked. She had an aura around her and she was _literally_ glowing. She had gained a few pounds, the bags under her eyes were gone and her cheeks had a soft pink tone.

"You seem happy" Alex stated.

"I am" Nikita agreed with a smile.

"Ohh…" Alex nodded, and suddenly felt her eyes swelling with tears "How does it feel like?" she asked, her voice almost breaking.

She didn't quite knew why she was crying. She wasn't jealous of Nikita; she was in fact happy for her. But seeing her sensei's happiness, she couldn't help but feeling sad. Sad for herself.

Nikita saw the unshed tears on Alex's eyes and felt her heart ache for the young girl. She could imagine how unhappy Alex was feeling, and how much she wanted to feel okay again.

"Alex" she said unsurely "Love and happiness comes when you least expect it, even in the worst case scenario. It makes you look at life another way; I actually allowed myself to be happy these days. And I want you to be happy as well" she cooed, her words more sincere than ever "I can still manage to get you out of that hell whole. You can come here, help us and we can help you, as a family" Nikita knew Alex wanted it more than anything, and wanted to give the girl some options.

Alex eyes glanced down at Nikita's growing bump again.

"This baby" she said looking at Nikita's abdomen "changes a few things." She sighed "Look, I won't be standing in your way. You're free to do what you have to do. I just expect you to do the same for me" Alex said, swallowing the lump on her throat.

Nikita sighed, not really understanding Alex's resistance in accepting her help.

However, she conceded "I promise you, I won't be standing in your way as long you don't hurt my family. I want a safe future for this child"

"I won't antagonize you anymore. I wouldn't dream of taking a child's future away" Alex said, and Nikita looked down to the floor, a wave of guilt running through her body .

Absent-mindedly, Alex took a few steps closer Nikita "Can I?" she asked very shyly.

"Of course" Alex laid her hand on Nikita's stomach and Nikita re-positioned her hand a little bit so Alex could feel when the baby kicked.

"I'm feeling it" Alex said and chuckled. For the first time Alex smiled a happy and joyful smile. She was fascinated, she had never felt a baby kick before "well that's one little determinate fellow you have in there."

Nikita smiled "Oh you have no idea."

"How far along are you?" Alex asked

"Twelve weeks, soon thirteen" She answered.

"Boy or girl?" Alex continued. She couldn't help to asking; she felt joy spreading in her body, she wanted to know more, she wanted to be a part of this with Birkhoff, Nikita and Michael, a part of the family.

She stopped her own thoughts right there. What was she doing? She had her own goals now, and she just couldn't

"We don't know yet" Nikita answered with a big smile on her face. "I think it's a boy, Michael is convinced that it's a girl" Nikita continued to ramble on about her pregnancy.

"So, how does Michael feel about all this? And Birkhoff? Is he freaked out already?" the young agent asked, stepping away from Nikita, trying to create some distance between them so her thoughts wouldn't dwell on her utopic dreams.

"Well you know Michael, he is more overprotective than ever. He doesn't let me go anywhere without a bulletproof vest on, he keeps asking me all the time about how I'm feeling, and now he started to monitor everything I eat" she chuckled "But he's a real gentleman"

"…And I imagine that you are using that to your advantage."

"You betcha. It's really comfortable. He always does everything I ask him to do, if you know what I mean" she said and laughed.

"Eww, Nikita" Alex closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to get rid of a mental picture "Don't even go there"

Nikita laughed and ignored the girl's protest.

"Birkhoff is more excited than us" Nikita said and laughed again " You should see him, he's going to decorate the baby's room and he's all excited about it. We are so lucky to have him, he really helps us. He's looking forward to be an uncle, have a child crawling around these floors."

Alex just kept smiling. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop. She wanted this, a family. She wanted to see this baby grow up; she'd be 'cool Aunt Alex.'

She missed Birkhoff as well, he was like an older brother to her; he'd always been there for her, helped her, and even teased her.

She smiled at the thought, but soon her smile vanished as reality kicked back in, and she realized she couldn't have that. She still had her problems to figure out and she knew she couldn't be close to Nikita and her family until all was over; it would put them in jeopardy.

"I should probably get going" Alex said, her smile fading.

Nikita realized the sorrow in the girl's words; as Alex, Nikita knew Alex's presence was dangerous for them; after all she was still working with Division.

"Yeah you should, Michael and Birkhoff will be back any second and if Michael sees you he'll probably shoot you before I have time to explain everything." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex giggled "You are right, that's one overprotective daddy" she tried to joke, but she wasn't feeling very gleeful. Now that she had to leave, she was feeling rather melancholic.

A anxious silence filled the room as neither of them knew how to proceed. Alex was the first one to take some action, and though she hesitated for a few seconds, she walked towards Nikita and hugged her.

Nikita tightened her hold on the young girl; over the almost two years they'd spent together, she'd grown to care deeply for the girl, like an older sister or a very different kind of maternal figure.

And truth was, she missed Alex.

Not only Alex, but she missed having a feminine companion. Sure, she loved being around Michael and Birkhoff, they were great, but she missed having the kinds of conversation that a woman can only have with another woman.

"Guess we will run into each other soon again" Nikita said "You are welcome here any time" Nikita said, hoping to see Alex again soon "Just ring the doorbell next time, and don't try to steal my black box…" She said and winked

"Maybe I will" The young girl said. And in the blink of an eye, the young assassin was gone.

-x-

"Well that went well," Birkhoff said as he closed the front door.

"If well means hiding behind my back for one hour and a half, I would said that it went extraordinary"

" Pff, I did not do that" Birkhoff said rolling his eyes.

Michael entered the living room. "I got a toy for you" Michael said, expecting Nikita to be in the living room. But she wasn't.

"Nikita?" he called her again. His chest heaved and he took a deep breath, trying not to panic; he was starting to worry.

_What if something happened to her?_His mind screamed. What if, what if.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nikita's low voice; he approached their bedroom and saw her lying in bed, wearing only a red bikini. She was lovingly caressing her baby bump, whispering a few words to the baby. He couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but he knew she was having a moment with their child, so he decided to give her some privacy.

As he got back in the hallway to return to the living room, he accidentally knocked a vase from a small table on the corridor.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed.

"Michael?" she called him, recognizing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm home" he said, and before he could reach their room again, Nikita came out from their joined bedroom.

"Hey" she smiled and clapped her hands in excitement "You're back!"

Michael couldn't help but smile "How's my baby been since the last three hours?" he said and bent down to kiss her womb.

"No appreciation for the woman that's carrying you child, huh?" she teased him and laughed.

"Wait for your turn" Michael said with a smirk.

"Well for your information, we had a visit." Michael went from loving dad to over protected dad in a split second.

"What? Who? When?" He said and raised his voice

"Calm down" Nikita said with a sharp voice "It was Alex"

"Alex?" he repeated even louder.

In the living room, Birkhoff was making his way to the couch where his laptop was, when he heard the altered voices.

"Did I hear Alex's name?" he said while turning on his laptop "What happened?" he asked when the couple emerged from the hallway. He took out a bag of Cheetos and started to watch Michael and Nikita like they were an entertainment show on television.

"She broke in through our bedroom window." Nikita started.

"Glass wall" Birkhoff corrected her.

Nikita rolled her eyes and continued "She was looking for the black box. I noticed her, we fought a bit and then I told her about our little ass kicker in here" she said and moved her hand to gently stroke her abdomen.

"Wait, you told her?" Michael frowned "Are you insane?"

"She's not dangerous, Michael. She's just a kid, for Christ sake. And she's confused, I was trying to help her" Michael closed his eyes in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nikita rolled her eyes "And yes, I told her about the baby. She deserves to know. She belongs to this family as well" she said, slightly annoyed.

Michael just gave her his characteristic look of disapproval and twitched his lips.

"Michael" Nikita said and tilted his chin up "She's only a girl who made a few wrong choices in the past, but she's still a part of my life, I feel responsible for her. She doesn't know what she's doing. She needs guidance"

"That's the problem Nikita." Michael responded "She don't know what she's doing. How do you know she won't run along to Amanda and tell her everything about us, out location, our baby, _everything_."

" She won't. Please Michael I need you to trust me with this. I know Alex, she will never tell Amanda. The girl was about to cry in happiness when she felt the baby's kicks. She just wants a family, some sense of security. You know that deep down she's just a girl who wants to feel loved."

Michael sighed "I still don't trust her. She's a good actress. She faked it pretty well in division."

"Michael, I trust her and that should be enough for you. And I know that you of all people in the world know where she's coming from. She wanted revenge because she hoped that way she'd find a way to cope with her family's death. But that's not the way, and she needs to make her own mistakes to realized that, and learn from it"

Michael's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her closer to him. "Nikita, I find it hard to trust her again" he said, and she looked at him with pleading eyes. And he couldn't resist her. He sighed again "But you are right; I know where she is coming from. I just hope you are right."

"I know I am right" Nikita said and chuckled. "Give her a few weeks, she will come around again. She doesn't know it yet, but she's not searching for revenge. She's searching for a family. And we'll be here when she comes back" she said and looked over at Birkhoff that now had was balancing the laptop on his knees.

"So, if you are finished I would like to announce that you to are flying to Moscow tomorrow, 9pm. You are now Saphira Claude 29 years old" he threw the passports at Nikita what caught them with one hand "…and you are Eric smith 36 years old" he said looking at Michael.

"Seriously, you made us older?" Nikita said with a disapproving look, and handed Michael's passport over to him.

"Stop complaining. I'm not done yet. I got a trace on Owen. Actually, it's more like Goggle. There will be a meeting between him and Ari on a hotel in the middle of Moscow. It's originally a dance studio and there will be a big contest happening at the same time, so I signed you up. Its tango" he said while giving them a piece of paper and a knowing look.

"Pair dance, tango, that's not a new one" Nikita said and laughed "I think we can handle it" she said and looked at Michael "That was only an excuse to touch you affectionately on my first years in Division" She whispered to Michael and winked.

-x-

"_Alright everybody pick a partner" Amanda said to the room full of recruits "And this partner is your constant partner through your whole time division. And since we are uneven I bought in Michael today as well. So, what are you waiting for lets go"_

_Nikita took a few determinate steps towards the man that stood across the room. But before she could reach him, someone else reached him before she did._

_Nikita's face was filled with anger when Kelly took Michael's hand._

"_Oh I'm sorry Kelly" she said, even though her expression said she was obviously not sorry at all._ _Nikita continued with a restrained voice "but Michael and I kind of need to dance together, since I'm an activated agent now. We're actually having a mission together that involves dancing soon, so….."_

_Kelly knew she couldn't argue with that. Nikita was a higher level agent than she was, and a mission was always priority number one._

_So Kelly shrugged and moved over another partner._

"_Really,a mission?" Michael said, he tried to annoyed, but she could sense his tone of amusement._

"_Oh c'mon, we both know that we're a little bit better than everyone else, so we may as well enjoy this" she said with a teasing smile._

"_Wait, what? You can dance?" Michael asked with a smirk._

"_Well yeah, I have a few hidden talents. Dancing happens to be one of them" she said and took his hand to pull him closer to her as the music started to play._

_Michael soon recognized the tune as being "Santa Maria Del Buen Ayre" and smiled to himself. It was tango._

_He started to lead and took two steps backwards. He knew how to dance, after five years with Amanda; he could dance everything from salsa to waltz. But he was surprised; she was indeed really good, and he couldn't help but admire her as she followed his lead with grace._

_Michael felt her inch closer to his body, and he gasped slightly when she whispered in his ear "I told you I was good"_

_Nikita had a long glittery black dress, with an almost inappropriate slit on her left leg, exposing the tan skin of her thigh. She had a red lipstick on and her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail._

_Tango was a dance filled with passion and lust. It started out gently but got rough after a few steps. The movements turned heavier and heavier, sharp and edgy. The desire and lust overtook the whole dance. They didn't say a word to each other, just breathed heavily as they danced around the room, their bodies pressed together._

_He bended her backwards, almost letting her hair touch the floor; he stroked his hand between her breasts, and down to her stomach. It was all a part of the dance he told himself. He straightened her up, pulled her closer, and continued to lead her. To his surprise she let him; he thought she would take the control by now. And that was exactly what she did about two seconds later when they slowly reached the edge of the room. She took two rushed steps forward and forced him backwards. Shadows and darkness surrounded them as his body slammed against the wall._

_She was dangerously close to him. Their eyes locked and his mouth came close to hers, they lips slightly brushing against each other's. Nikita leaned in to fully touch their lips when Michael surprised her by taking four steps forward to continue their dance. She chuckled, "Such a tease" she murmured in her ear, her hot breath sending chills down his spine._

_Involuntarily, he closed his eyes in satisfaction as she nibbled at a sensitive spot just below his ear._

"_And you say I'm the tease" he whispered as he regained his breath._

_He looked up at her and their eyes locked hers for a moment "Always" she said and smirked._

_He leaded her back to the center of the dance floor, spinning her around and pulling her back to his chest in one swift movement._

_Their bodies still pressed together, they continued to sensually sway to the music, making Michael's hands itch to touch her luscious body._

_By now everybody in the room had stopped dancing and was just staring at the dancing couple by the corner of the room._

_Amanda stopped the music. She cleared her throat "Can everybody look at Michael and Nikita"_

"_Like they aren't already" Michael whispered in her ear and continued to lead her across the dance floor._

"_They are doing the tango perfectly. You have to have passion, desire to sell this act. Look at their body language. This is the way it's supposed to work. Good job you two"_

_Totally ignoring Amanda and everybody else in the room, Michael smiled at Nikita._

"_You never mentioned where you learned to dance" he said_

"_That's a mystery that will remain unsolved" she answered and smirked once again._

-x-

He just smiled when he saw that her thoughts drifted away to a dance that they had many years ago.

He interrupted them after a while; noticing her beachwear "Why are you wearing a bikini anyway?" he asked.

"I'm heading down to the beach, care to join me?" she asked him with a grin "We are going to cold Russia; we may as well spend a couple of hours on the beach."

"Sounds like a lovely idea"

-x-

**Alright, overprotective pregnancy Michael thingy, I took that from my sister. She complained yesterday how over how protective her husband had become and how he does everything she asks him for. And the tango, As you might have noticed I have a thing for flashbacks... I watched a tango video and that's how I got the idea because it was so freaking hot. Don't worry; they won't be any more tango dancing (or, what to you think?)… and I know 'dancers'= probably the worst cover ever, but I think it's so boring with "Married couple on vacation" since they already are together. So review review review, did you like the tango part? Alex reaction? Tell me **

**Alright, just have to write this, how freaking badass wasn't the latest episode. I really liked it. Sadly I read Shane's interview about Mikita not being back together for a while, that's why I'm writing this sooo fluffy, Hehe. ;) Oh and dm me if you want to follow me on twitter. Lots of love**

**X Uselesswriter23 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello darlings – you can describe this chapter with one word; cheesiness. And I read all the chapters in this story and it's so OOC,lol, no angst at all. Once again, thank you****RosalieThropp****– she's the reason this story is readable. And please please go and read her story ****Insecurity**** ; it's amazing. Anyway, thank you for the previous reviews, I'm touched. So, please continue reviewing **

Alex dragged out the keys from her left pocket to unlock her apartment. The three hour ride home had been filled with thoughts, and by the time she got home she had made her decision.

It was useless trying to deny she wanted to be a part of that family, because she wanted _so badly_. Alex wanted to help; after all, that was what families were supposed to do: help each other out. So she decided to help them in the only way she could; screwing Division over without them even knowing it.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number she hadn't called for quite some time now.

"Birkhoff" a voice said on the other side of the line. Alex chuckled at the bored tone in his voice.

"Birkhoff, its Alex"

"Alex?" he questioned, like if just to be sure.

"Hey…nerd" she said with a laugh, and she could hear him mutter "So much like Nikita" under his breath.

"Well hello lovely, long time no see. I knew you would call sooner or later... I heard you paid a visit a couple of hours ago"

"Yeah, about that… How did Michael react?"

"No need to be, it was hilarious. He freaked out and Nikita tried to calm him down, it was like living in an awesome reality TV-show. You totally made my day. "

Alex chuckled "I missed you, nerd"

"Me too. But Alex seriously, I need some help here. _Mikita_ can get on my nerves sometimes… they are all grabby and touchy and they are always all over each other. It's really disturbing. I need my little sis so I can keep sane. "

Alex smiled warmly at his term of endearment for her "Sorry, you know I can't. Not right now at least" she bit her lip in aggravation.

"I know" Birkhoff sighed out loud. "Well now we've already been through some small talk, tell me: What can I do for you today?"

'I just called to see how my big brother is doing.' She said simply.

Birkhoff shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see it 'Spill it' he said in a fake demanding tone.

'After I talked to Nikita… realized how much I missed her. And how much I missed you, and even missed Michael. You guys are the closest thing to family I have and…I miss having a family. And now with the baby and all…" she kept rambling, many feelings flowing through her body, making her unable to keep a coherent line of thought.

'What are you saying, Alex?' he asked, an apprehensive tone in his voice.

'What I'm saying is…I…I want to help you guys. And there is only on way for me to do that, so here it goes…' she took a deep breath 'I know all the name of all the oversight members and the location of the remaining black boxes.' She blurted out.

Birkhoff coughed up the water he was about to drink

'Are you serious?' he shouted over the phone.

Alex took in a shaky breath 'Yeah, I've never been more serious. Now, do you have pen and paper?'

After he had written everything down and thanked Alex multiple times, Birkhoff made his way out to the window so he had a full view over the beach were Michael and Nikita were located.

'Our kids are growing up so fast' Birkhoff said to Alex and sighed. Alex couldn't help but laugh over the phone.

'_Our_ kids are having a baby of their own, and for your information, they are both older than us.'

'I know, but don't you feel like we are their parents from time to time?' Birkhoff asked Alex and sighed.

'No, I'm too young to have such grown up kids" she said and laughed once again "But sometimes I feel like Nikita is somehow like a mother to me" she absentmindedly admitted.

Noticing Alex hadn't realized how meaningful her declaration was, he just smiled to himself and changed the subject.

'You really think they are not kids? Even when they act like this, playing around on the beach, chasing each other and throwing sand at each other?'

'I can't see them' Alex reminded him 'but I guess they need it, they need to feel free. I bet that it's nice to see them like this, happy for once… You should enjoy it. We would've never seen them act like that a few months ago.'

'Yeah, maybe you are right' Birkhoff said to his younger friend.

Alex hesitated ' Birkhoff, uhm, I gotta say, I'm happy for them, but I'm also a little worried. I mean, can they still see things clearly? Nikita was so happy and carefree when I met her, but they still are in a very difficult situation, do they realize that?'

Birkhoff watched as Michael lifted up Nikita and gently spun her around in a circle before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

'You know what' Birkhoff said 'I felt like that in the beginning as well. But I realized after a while that they can actually be happy and still kick some serious ass. I believe they are more determinate to defeat Division than they ever were before.'

'I hope you are right' she whispered.

'No need to be worried, Alex… They are going to Russia tomorrow night, and I'm sure it will be a start on the operation…and if everything goes as planned, it will be over sooner than we think'

"You really think so?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"I do. They're really determined. And you can imagine what a determined Michael and Nikita can do"

She chuckled "I guess you're right" she sat on the couch and rested against it, staring at the ceiling "Can I ask you a favor, nerd?" she asked him, suddenly feeling shy.

"Sure, what is it?"

'Could you please give me updates on them, and how baby Mikita is doing?' she bit her lip when he didn't immediately answered.

At first Birkhoff hesitated, but then decided to trust his friend completely; he knew she cared about this family as much as he did.

'I will' he said, and looked back at Michael and Nikita. And much to his displeasure, he noticed their game of throwing sand at each other had turned in to a heavily make out session.

-x-

Division had destroyed their lives, ripped it apart piece by piece, and now the only thing they had left was each other. They had to hold on to that to survive – their love towards each other. They both had the ability to love unconditionally and now that unconditional love had expanded to countless proportions as they had an unborn child that made this connection between them together even stronger.

That was the main reason for their happiness at the moment – their baby. They had a number one priority, a new goal to achieve. And they were more eager than ever to do so, because they knew the future of their baby depended on them succeeding. They were also very aware that the risk of losing each other on the way existed. The risk of being lost in all the missions, on all the darkness that surrounded their life was still there, but they had to do it. It was hard to leave their current state of happiness, to go back to a reality they didn't appreciate. Sometimes they were just a normal couple expecting their first child, living in happiness and bliss. But sometimes they had to be trained assassins, to ensure their unborn child's safety.

"This is such a cliché" Nikita murmured against his lips.

"What is?" Michael asked raising one eyebrow.

"This, you spinning me around in the sand, we playing like kid-"

Michael interrupted her in the middle of the sentence "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh c'mon' she said and laughed "Could this be any cheesier?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated the question

"Well, since I'm carrying your child, I could accept that request… though I prefer the term boytoy, but whatever, I don't really care about labels as long as we are together" she whispered against his lips.

Michael couldn't help to highly enjoy his girlfriend's sense of humor. He shifted his position and laid his head down on her swollen belly.

"It's amazing" Nikita said "six months from now we're going to have a baby. Our baby" She said and stroked his hair.

"It's a miracle, our little miracle." He said and kissed her stomach carefully.

He switched positions once again and placed his head beside hers in the sun. Michael hesitated but then decided to ask the question he knew they'd have to discuss at some point.

"Have you thought about the birth at all?" He had carefully mentioned the subject before, but every time he brought it up she had turned it down and ignored the question.

"Could we please not talk about that now?" she pleaded, closing her eyes.

"Nikita, it's not like you can avoid the subject forever" he stroked her hair, not wanting to distress or scare her.

"I know, but I really don't like hospitals, doctors, nurses or needles, so I tend to avoid those discussions until it's time"

"And when is the _time_ for you? When the water breaks? When the baby is about to come?"

Nikita smiled "Well, I just want the birth to be natural- no drugs or painkillers"

"It's your body" Michael said "I don't care if you're having the baby at home; I just want a doctor to be present"

"Michael, didn't you just hear me, no doctors… Besides, you have no idea how much pain I can take"

Michael couldn't help to laugh; he had heard this before. "This is far worse than a dislocated shoulder babe, or being shot in the leg. This is the worst pain a woman will ever experience"

"Oh shut up, I've like six or soon five months to go."

"Oh that reminds me" Michael said "The doctor's appointment is next week."

Nikita sighed again "Well, thank you very much for reminding me"

"Don't worry, it's just an ultrasound. Think that we can find out the baby's gender"

"And do we want to know the baby's gender?" she asked

"I don't need to" Michael said comfortably "I know I'm right. It's my little baby girl in there." He said and smirked

Nikita just rolled her eyes.

"You are disturbingly self-confident" she said and kissed him softly on the lips. "But our _boy"_ she said, stressing the word 'boy' "is playing with my blather like it is a squeeze toy or something, which reminds me I have to pee". She said and got up on her feet, reaching out a hand to help him up as well.

"Race me to the house?" she challenged and laughed.

Michael smiled; a lot of things had changed during the last couple of months, but one thing had stayed the same: Nikita.

"I'm always up for a challenge" he said "On my count; three, two …."

Michael started to run on two – "Hey that's cheating! And that only proves that you can't handle to be beaten by a pregnant woman" Nikita yelled before running after him.

-x-

Nikita had had the worst flight of her life; her eyes felt heavy but she couldn't sleep, she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position and on top of that she felt the nauseous during the whole time. This made Michael's flight pretty uncomfortable as well; having a grumpy Nikita complaining for sixteen hours wasn't the easiest thing. She spent at least five hours shifting in her chair. The seat belt was tight making more pressure on her blather, which forced her to go the bathroom countless times, which only added to her nausea. She couldn't relax and for her dismay, Michael refused to let her unfasten her seatbelt.

"What if something happens?" Michael said and Nikita couldn't help to roll her eyes.

"No offence _hun,_ but if this aircraft crashes the chances of us surviving are really low - seatbelt on or off, it won't make any difference." She said, utterly irritated.

Recognizing her reaction as one of her first mood swing crisis, Michael just gave her a stern look and Nikita already knew that this was one discussion she couldn't win.

A part of her really enjoyed it though, traveling with normal people in a normal airplane, discussing normal problems. Nobody there knew that she and her boyfriend were rouge assassins that had saved the world multiply times. They were just two normal people, like everyone else; a normal couple.

Michael knew how much Nikita enjoyed this – being normal. And he had to admit that he didn't find it too bad either; he was able to relax around other people for once.

He reached out for her hand to entwine his fingers with his

"I love you" he soothingly whispered in her ear and smiled.

"You are far too overprotective" she responded making his smile even wider. This was exactly why he loved her.

After a sixteen-hour flight and a really tired Nikita, they finally arrived to their hotel. They arrived later than they had planned, so they had to re-plan their well-structured plan a bit. After a short discussion on their hotel room, they decided that Michael was the one that was going to make contact with Owen; Nikita would stay safely at the hotel room.

Michael made his way down to the conference room where he knew the big meeting was going to take place. He waited outside at the backdoor, and after a while he started to get bored. He only registered what they were talking about when he heard Owen had managed to possess another black box. He also "overheard" a pretty aggressive discussion between Owen and Ari about the boxes future; Ari wanted to keep it, Owen wanted to destroy it.

'_Good' - _Michael thought; this would make things a lot easier.

Two hours later the whole group strolled out from the room, and to Michael's best luck, Owen emerged last.

-x-

Owen didn't pay any attention to the man that walked towards him until their shoulders bumped with each other.

'Hey , watch it ' he said and looked up from his phone, and only then he made eye contact with Michael, who quickly slipped a note in his hands as he continued to walk away, murmuring the words "I'm sorry", as to not blow his cover.

He waited until Michael was out of sight to open the note. He looked at the familiar handwriting, and it only said

"_Meet us in apartment 5103 in five minutes"_

-x-

Owen stood outside the door for a few minutes, not really knowing if he should do this or not. Raising his hand, he took a deep breath and knocked three times. He silently wondered if Nikita would be pissed because of his partnership with Gogol.

In less than half a minute, Nikita opened the door with a big smile on her lips.

Owen wrinkled his eyebrows, realizing something was off. There was something strange going on with his friend, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed somehow healthier, happier, almost as if she had nothing to worry about.

And that was not something you'd see every day, not with Nikita. Her being this cheerful was baffling.

"Hi, is this the creepy residence?" Owen said and walked passed her "What in the world happened that made you this…jolly?"

"I'm sorry" Nikita said and laughed "I'm just really happy to see you and Michael just said the most hilarious thing ever"

"Mr. grumpy himself told a joke, that's something new. I'm glad someone enjoys his so called humor" Owen said, not amused.

"It tends to happen occasionally" Michael said as he walked passed Nikita to shake Owens hand. "Nice to see you again and sorry for the little shoulder bump"

"You too, but I have to say that I was surprised to find you and Nikita here. What are you doing here and how did you guys get in? And more importantly, what do you want from me?"

Nikita arched an eyebrow, almost seeming offended.

"Come on" he said before she could argue " you don't really expect me to believe you two came all the way to Russia just to see me and keep a healthy functioning friendship" he said matter-of-factly "So tell me, how did you get in the country, and most importantly, what's your angle?"

"Well, we pretended to be dancers" Nikita said while she took a seat on the couch nearby before she continued "And we want that box that you keep in your left jacket pocket…. and you."

Owen scoffed "Direct, that's good. But about the box…No can do" he said and smirked "I'm not really in to monogamy. Plus, what makes you think I'd just give you my box and do whatever you say without any kind of explanation?"

Michael shook his head while Nikita rolled her eyes. "Owen, I'm serious. We need you to join us. Leave Gogol and help us to destroy the remaining two boxes. You can't trust Ari, and you know it. We want to destroy the boxes as well and get Percy."

Nikita kept going on and on, but Owen wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. He just stared at the couple in front of him, trying to figure out what was different about them.

They seemed less uptight, less worried, almost a _normal_ couple. And then he noticed Nikita, she seemed more than happy, almost like fi she was…glowing.

_No_ – he thought – _it can't be._

He took another look at them, and then his eyes fixed on Nikita's abdomen.

_No_ – he repeated in his mind.

"Owen, are you listening to me?" she asked, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah" Owen nodded "Look, it sounds pretty great in theory, but I'm off the regiment now, and even though I can't trust Ari, he can supply me with unlimited cash, weapons and other resources that will help me get to Percy. Ari wants him dead as much as me and you. I can't pass on this opportunity."

"Yeah well you may forget that we are living with the world's richest man." Michael said.

"Please do explain, Michael" Owen asked, confused "I didn't know you were that wealthy"

"Not me" Michael said and rolled his eyes. "Birkhoff"

"So what you are saying that you can provide me with unlimited cash and weapons as well?" the ex-guardian questioned.

"Yup" The couple said in unison.

"Owen, come on" Nikita pleaded almost sounding like a little child "We can provide you the same things, you know you can trust us, and we need you on our side. What do you have to lose?"

Owen was quiet for a few minutes, weighing his options.

"Fine, it's a deal" Owen said and shook Nikita's hand "But only because it's you."

"That's great! I'm really happy you're on our side, Owen. I'm just going to get some water in the kitchen, does anyone want anything?" she said and glanced at Owen

"A cup of coffee would be nice" he said and smiled.

Nikita stood up but had to sit down again as her head spun and her face turned white.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked as he took a seat beside her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to be supportive.

She put her head down and too a few deep breaths "Yeah, I think I just stood up too quickly" she said "I got a little dizzy. "

Owen watched the whole scene from across the couch while Michael gently rubbed her back. He knew something was not right and he intended to confirm his suspicions.

When Nikita was feeling better, she made her way (again) out to the kitchen, he turned to Michael.

"Michael" Owen said and took a seat next to his new friend "I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask this. What's going on?"

Michael tried to act cool; he imagined Nikita would tell Owen about her pregnancy if she wished. So he just brushed it of like if it was nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"It's you two and… all this bliss your seem immersed in. And Nikita, she's acting so weird, dizziness, mood swings… And I don't mean to be rude or anything, but she gained a few pounds. So I'm gonna ask you again, what's going on?" he said in a serious tone, giving Michael a look that said he knew exactly what was going on; he just wanted to hear it to be sure.

Michael gave Owen a warning glance as he opened his mouth to speak "Is it that obvious?"

"What is?" Owen said and raised one eyebrow. Their little game was starting to get ridiculous as Owen new what Michael was talking about, and Michael knew what Owen was talking about.

"Why don't you ask her?" Michael said as Nikita handed the cup of coffee over to Owen.

"Thanks" he said and raised his cup to his mouth.

She smiled in return and asked "What are you going to ask me?"

Owen chose his next words carefully "Uhm, Nikita I couldn't help but to notice that you seem different. Are you alright? You surely changed a lot since the last time I saw you"

Nikita was deliberating with herself – should she tell him now or not?

Oh well, if he was going to be around them for a while, he would notice it at some point. Plus, he was part of their team now, so she believed he deserved to know.

She took a seat in Michael's lap she turned to face Owen

"I'm pregnant" She said with a really serious facial expression "That's why we need you. That's why we came here today. We need you to help us to take Division down, so we can create a future for our child. So we can move on with our lives. All of us."

"I knew it" Owen eyes trailed quickly down her body to her plumped stomach. He smiled "I knew it! Dude, you knocked her up" he said and looked at Michael.

"Knocked her up is a little harsh" Michael said and looked at Owen un-approving "But I had something to do with it, yes" he said as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Wow", Owen said, completely stunned. "I don't know what to say. But I did noticed you had gained weight" he said to Nikita.

"Well Owen, you certainly know how to compliment a girl" Nikita said sarcastically.

Owen just ignored her and continued

"Well, congrats you two. The thing I don't get here is the timing; don't you think it's the worst timing? I mean you two are in this whole thing trying to save the world thing, it's kind of not the best place to be when you have a baby on the way."

"We didn't plan this, okay? Why does everybody keep asking us this? Sometimes you can wear everything you are supposed to wear and do everything right, but still and one of those little suckers just happens to slip though!" Nikita said angrily at Owen, who laughed.

"Mood swings?" He asked Michael, who nodded.

"She just started with this" he laughed "It's going to be long five months"

The two men laughed again and Nikita's face turned red.

"Could we please change subject?" Nikita practically yelled, annoyed.

At this Michael and Owen exchanged glances and chuckled again.

Nikita growled "Damn hormones! I better go to bed" she muttered and headed towards hers and Michael joined bedroom.

The two agents still talked about their operation plan to find and destroy the black boxes, but after the third time Nikita showed up at the door and her hormones demanded Michael to go to bed, they decided to call it a night.

"I think it's best that I join her before she cuts both our heads off" Michael said and pointed towards the bedroom, "See you tomorrow man, the plane leaves at 10 pm."

"I'll be there" he guaranteed.

Owen closed the door behind him as he left the hotel room

"What have I got myself into?" he asked himself.

**What did you think? Good/Bad? Is it to fluffy? Review, review, review. **

**Oh , and omg the latest episode; Mikita FTW! Where is the ff with mikita having sex after the sparring? SOMEONE, WRITE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello, remember me?;) Thank you so much for all the reviews, I appreciate every single one. I have a question though, how do I answer them? So I had this huge writing block and this is the result. Don't hate me after this chapter, lol  
>Remember, English is not my first (or second) language but RosalieThropp helped me out as usual. (You are the best)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Nikita, Owen and Michael had barely stepped inside the house when Birkhoff informed them that they had to go to a hotel in New Jersey where a guardian and a black box were located. Nikita was supposed to act as distraction while Owen grabbed the box and Michael did surveillance from the car.

"You are not going" Michael said to her as she walked to their room to change.

Nikita just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Nikita. You're not risking your life and the baby's on a mission"

"Michael, trust me okay. I'm perfectly capable of doing this without as much of a scratch" she said matter-of-factly, while she selected one of her dresses.

"Nikita…" he warned in a serious tone.

"Michael, go help Birkhoff and Owen with the schematics, okay?" she said walking to the bathroom, ignoring his protests.

Michael just sighed; he knew he wouldn't win the argument.

Nikita changed clothes as fast as she could and walked down the stairs in a dress that hided her baby bump very well; or so she thought it hid her petite bump very well, but Michael didn't fully agree with her. It was a simple but yet very sexy dress with a dangerously low back.

Michael's, Owen's and Birkhoff's jaws dropped a couple of centimeters when they saw her.

"You are a _very_ lucky man" Owen mumbled to Michael, who just chuckled.

"I'm ready to go" she said and smiled as she walked pass them to the front door.

But the boys just stood there for a few seconds more, unable to stop staring at her and shamelessly study her curves. Nikita turned around and her hair swished through the air.

"No need the stare, this body just belongs to just one man" She said and winked. Michael couldn't help to smile self-confidently.

"And what are you smiling at" Nikita said to _her_ boyfriend. "I didn't mean you. This body belongs to me and no one else."

The two other guys couldn't help but to laugh.

"But you said man" Michael pointed out with a pout

"Well, I'm living with three boys, I'm working with three boys, I'm surrounded by boys 24/7" Nikita responded simply "I think it's safe to say I count as one of the boys"

Michael couldn't help but laugh.

_Jesus_- he thought as he studied her petite yet strong body. He would jump off a cliff for this woman.

"So" Nikita said now rather impatient. "Are we going or not?"

They arrived to the hotel and everything was going according to the plan until Michael left the car; from where he was monitoring them and giving instructions to Owen and Nikita; to help Nikita as a couple of guards were about to attack her.  
>From the beginning Michael had disagreed about Nikita joining him and Owen on this mission. After the long flight she had; where he had rushed with her to the airplane's bathroom at least ten times too hold her hair while she threw up; he just knew she wasn't well enough to endure any kind of mission. After all, guards were hard to beat. However, after a long speech and a lot of hormonal drama, he agreed on her going, and they decided that this was her last mission before the baby comes.<p>

But now Michael was regretting his decision. He knew it was dangerous to both her and the baby. Ignoring Nikita's words, he jumped off his car and ran to the hotel with the intention of protecting his girlfriend and kid.

But as he did that, he somehow intruded her comfort zone. It was a personal thing for her, she felt calm doing what she knew, it was an instinct, this was her area, it was her _thing_. The thing she knew how to do best; fight bad guys, getting out of risky situations, it all came naturally to her.

Being pregnant, becoming a mother wasn't her area. But fighting; well she knew how to fight... She could predict the men's moves; it was easy, a piece of a cake.

But when Michael came into her zone, her anger raised to new levels and and all she could think about was how he didn't trust her enough. Fighting was _her thing_; Michael knew that, after all he'd been the one who trained her. If he didn't trust her with fighting, the only thing she knew how to do right, that meant he didn't trust her enough. I meant he didn't trust she could take care of their baby.

Her mind wondered; all she could think about was how pissed off she was at Michael.

And when a pregnant woman doesn't have her mind on the right place, things happens.

"Nikita" Michael called her as she swung her fist and hit the third guard in the face. He saw the anger in her eyes as he approached her and seized her arm.

"Michael let me go" She said angrily, and pulled her arm out of his grip "I can handle this by myself! I'm not an invalid person, _I'm just pregnant_."

And that was when he saw one tall men approach her and hit her in the back of her head with a gun.

He managed to easily shoot the remaining guard as he saw Nikita fall to the ground.

"Michael, Nikita are you guys alright?" He heard Owen shout over the comm.

"Owen, do you have the box?" Michael responded as he ran towards Nikita, panic starting to rush though his veins as we saw that Nikita was unconscious. This was exactly what he had feared before.

"Yes" Owen responded.

"Meet us at the car" Michael mumbled.

"Nikita, Nikita, are you alright, do you hear me?"

_If only I had got there a few seconds earlier –_his mind screamed, guilt spreading through his body.

As he didn't get any response from her, he lifted her up in her arms and rushed to the car.

"What the hell-" Owen started but Michael just growled at him

"Drive, Owen!" he shouted as he laid Nikita down in the backseat.

He slapped her face harshly as Owen drove faster and faster.

"Nikita" he said and shook her shoulders. "Don't do this to me, please open your eyes"

And as on cue after he called her name her eyes fluttered open.

"Let me go" she said to him and tried to pull away from his tight grip.

Michael couldn't help but to shake his head with a sad, relieved smile. His pregnant girlfriend had just been unconscious for over fifteen minutes and the first thing she does when she finally wakes up is to slap him away from her, stronger and more awake than ever. She never stopped surprising him.

"How are you feeling?" he said and loosed his tight grip a bit as he reached down and put his hand over her growing abdomen.

"We are fine" she answered, a little defensive "My head got hit, not my stomach. Everything would have gone A LOT better if you hadn't intruded" She stated and her hands absentmindedly caressed her womb.

Michael tried to gently stroke her cheek, but she snatched his hand away.

"Nikita…" he started

"You don't trust me with our child" she blurted out, feeling hurt. Tears threatened to form in her eyes so she just looked away from him.

"What? Where did this came from?" he questioned, confused.

"If you don't trust me to do what I do best, it means that subsequently you don't trust me with the things I don't do best, like being a mother. You don't trust me with this baby" she whined, still not looking at him.

"It's not you I don't trust _you_" he said with pleading eyes, trying to make her understand. "I don't trust other people. I know you can defend yourself but I'm just so worried. I just can't lose you, I can't lose another- just can't" he said and interrupted himself in the middle of his sentence.

Nikita just shook her head. Her voice was softer but Michael could still notice the anger behind it.

"I can take care of myself and this baby. When I need help I call for it." She snapped at him.

"That's the thing" Michael said carefully "You never call for help. You are Nikita the righteous, you think you can do everything by yourself. You just seem to forget that we are a team we need to act like one, interact with each other."

Nikita snorted. "Interact, huh? You do realize that what you just did was something that I was completely unaware of"

"That's different" he said as Owen drove down the freeway. "You were in danger"

"Michael" she barked, suddenly frustrated "I know where you are coming from, I really do. But I just need you to trust me" she said and closed her eyes in exasperation "I was not in danger and you know it. It has always been like this, we always had this problem" she said "you are overprotective and it just got worse since with this pregnancy."

"Isn't that obvious? Of course I want to protect the two people that I love the most on this earth" He gently tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes "I just want you to be alright."

Nikita just and shook her head "I can't deal with this right now" she said and closed her eyes again

He sighed, but let her be. Michael knew being pregnant was putting her through an emotional roller-coaster, making her question and re-think every aspect of her life; and he was also aware that a few of them made her insecure.

So he just dropped the subject, for now at least.

"Look, Nikita I'm sorry" Michael said, kissing her cheek tenderly and smiling when she didn't reject him "but I'd rather have you mad at me, but safe than risking you get hurt. That's just the way it is"

-x-

When the trio realized that they had to buy a new house a few months ago (since their old one blew up), Nikita had a few demands of her own.

She knew how much money her friend had, so why not spend it?

"I want a pool, a yoga center and a sparring mat" She told her friend Birkhoff.

"And a gym" Michael added.

After not so much looking they found their dream house. It had all their requests; with the exception of the sparring mattress, which Michael bought. Plus it was all located on the roof.

They could spend hours up there. It was their private paradise. They often swam, worked out, and sparred together there. Michael wasn't a big fan of yoga, so he'd just watch her for hours while she performed the ancient art; it was like she shut the rest of the world out and found a new one.

That day, Michael woke up early to see that his woman; that now because of the pregnancy woke up later than him, was gone. She was still upset at him after last week's events, and he expected to wake up to an irritated Nikita like he had for the last couple of days.

It wasn't like Nikita to act this 'childish' but he knew it was partially due to her pregnancy, and partially due to her stubbornness. Plus he knew that he wasn't any better. They were both too stubborn to admit they both were wrong and apologize to each other, they always ended up arguing over who was right instead of actually apologizing. Even though Michael had tried to apologize multiple times, she wouldn't listen; again out of stubbornness, and he also knew that those pregnancy hormones _really_didn't help.

He pulled his sweatpants on and a white T-shirt, making his way out to the kitchen, where he met Owen, who greeted him with a nod.

"Morning, where is Nikita?" Michael asked Owen

Owen that was eating a sandwich just pointed his finger upwards.

_Oh great_ - Michael though as he made his way upstairs to the roof; he knew it was pissed-of-Nikita yoga time.

He was surprised to find her in the pool.

"Hey, is everything all right" he asked and walked over to her.

She swam in the pool and actually looked relaxed and satisfied.

"I'm fine" she responded and swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Do you need help up" he said and held out one hand, offering her some help.

"Jesus, Michael. I can get out of a pool by myself, thank you very much" she said and pulled herself up over the edge, showing just how independent she was.

She headed over to grab a towel and then started to change to regular clothes. Michael swallowed as she stripped.

This was some kind of revenge of hers, he knew it.

She dropped clothing after clothing on the floor until she was completely naked.

"Uhh…Nikita" Michael said and swallowed hard. "You know that Birkhoff and Owen are downstairs."

"I know" Nikita responded as she slowly pulled on a training outfit and combed her hair back to put it up in a ponytail.

She walked towards her man in the withe t- shirt and sweat pants, running a hand over his broad chest "Baby, I'm sorry the way I've been acting lately. I don't like when we are against each other like we have been the last couple of days. I think we need to solve this problem."

"I agree" Michael said and gave her a weak smile. The mental image of her naked body was still in his mind.

And Nikita knew how much she affected him.

"I'm glad we are on the same page" she said and directed a fist towards his head.

Michael ducked instantly and raised one eyebrow, "Nikita, what are you doing?"

"I need to spar with you" she gasped and directed one more punch towards his stomach this time.

Michael backed away "Are you out of your mind? Seriously, I won't fight you, you are carrying our child!"

"C'mon, I can defend myself and you don't need to direct punches towards my stomach… I have legs arms and a head as well. Besides, it's fun. This is how we used to solve our problems in the good old days"

"_Used to_, not anymore" Michael responded. She couldn't be serious; she was playing with his mind – some kind of hormonal revenge of hers "Nikita, _not_ going to fight you."

"Oh c'mon remember our angst-y hot fights, I want that again." She teased

"Be reasonable, I really can't fight you. "

"Then don't fight" Nikita answered and threw another punch at him again.

"So I should just let you beat me up?" Michael said and laughed.

"Yeah"

-x-

"I'm not going in there again" Birkhoff said to Alex over the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Alex answered "I need to talk to Nikita, _now_."

"Well sorry, I'm not going in there."

Birkhoff had made the same mistake three times before and he didn't plan to repeat them again.

The first time was back in Division, it was the first time he actually had proof for his theory about Michal and Nikita's relationship. He had teased them for a while and tried to prove his point that they actually were in love with each other and that the sexual tension between them was overwhelming, so they should just sleep with each other and get over it. Michael and Nikita had both rolled their eyes and tried to brush it off.  
>It was a late night in November. Birkhoff had been up until three am to do a job for Percy. He was exhausted and tired of always being Percy's servant 247. Birkhoff didn't exactly enjoy the late nights for other reasons; he was the only one up in Division at late hour, all the recruits were tucked to bed and it was deadly silent in the halls. Birkhoff could admit that he wasn't the bravest man on the planet; he always checked security detail before he left.  
>He was about to pass the sparring center to reach the front door when he heard it. He didn't like to pass this part of division this time at night either, especially since they had no cameras in this area.<p>

The noise was unusual and he didn't recognize it. He froze when he heard the sound again and started to shiver. What if someone had broken their way in? Of course they would hide out in the sparring center. He pulled out his gun from his back pocket and a flashlight and made his way carefully down to the center of the mat were the sound was coming from.

He caught his breath and shouted " Whoever you are, put your arms above your head"

The noise stopped abruptly as he pronounced the words. He turned on the flashlight to look at the intruders and he was utterly surprised what he saw in front of him.  
>He saw a half-naked woman with long dark hair covering a man's bare chest with her body.<p>

When they saw him, she rolled off him and desperately tried to reach for something to cover her breasts with. Birkhoff stared at them both with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Birkhoff whispered with an upset voice at the two people who was the closest to him inside Division.

"Shhhhh! Are you mad? Somebody can hear you!" Michael said and shot him a threatening look.

At this Birkhoff couldn't help but to laugh, "Am_I_ mad? Seriously Michael? I did expect this from Nikita but I'm disappointed at you. I thought you were more responsible than this."

"Oh don't worry" Nikita said and turned around to pull on Michael's shirt. "He was about to pull away from me at any second" she said and smirked "he always does"

At this Michael rolled his eyes

"But a woman in my situation needs to accept what she can get" Nikita continued with a chuckle "If the best I can get its that's a five minute long make-out session on the middle of the night– fine by me"  
>Michael just shook his head un-approving and Birkhoff's mouth had formed itself into a big O.<br>"So this is not the first time?"  
>"What do you think?" Michael said.<br>"It was only a matter of time before we broke the sexual tension. Or isn't that what you used to say, nerd?" Nikita said and laughed.

Birkhoff gave her a disgusted look "Too much information" he shook his head.

Nikita laughed "Sorry, but we just couldn't help it"

"And you thought that the smartest thing was to break it in the middle of division?" he gave them a pointed look.

"Well…" Michael said that now had recovered from Nikita's mockery about 'him always pulling back.' "Birkhoff, who are you to lecture me? I know about you internet 'friends'" he pointed out.

Birkhoff just looked away.

"And" he added," this is the safest place, Percy and Amanda are long gone on an event in China, the recruits are asleep and there are no cameras"

"Yeah, Michael invited me for a 'nightly sparring session' I couldn't say no to that" Nikita admitted and smirked.

"Sparring time… right" Birkhoff rolled his eyes and turned around to close the door.

"Mad people you both are, mad people" he said and shook his head.

"Don't you go all 'Yoda' on us" Michael said and laughed for the first time this evening.

Birkhoff turned and opened his mouth

"Let me just explain one thing to you guys. Don't expect me to clean up after you" Birkhoff said and gave them a stern look "Just because I know about this, you can't expect me to do you guys favors all the time, like deleting footage and images."

"Awe" Nikita said and walked right up to hug her nerd. "We both know that, that's a big lie." She said when she put her arms around him.

"Get away from me, Nikki. You are sweaty and you were all over Michael just a few seconds ago" he said backing away from her, and she laughed loudly.

She was right; he was there for them every single time. He was their nerd, and as their nerd certain responsibilities came along, he would do anything for them.

The second time was three days after they had moved in with him, on his first house. He thought he'd heard strange noises; again; from the little spar mat center Michael had set up on the lawn outside his big house. He made his way out there to check what was wrong and then found his friends in an awkward position; again on the spar mat.

At least they had clothes on this time.

"Jesus Christ" Birkhoff screamed as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Why is it always me?"

"Since you are the only one living with us" Nikita said quite annoyed over Birkhoff's interruption. She buried her face in Michael's chest to calm her breathing down.

"Let's make this very clear" Birkhoff said and now peeked through his hands. "You live with _me_, I don't live with you. This is _my_ house and _my_ land, and you guys could give me a warning next time you want to do it in public. Better yet, _don't do it i_n public"

"What you heard was only the sparring" Michael reassured him.

"We had just started with this when you walked in"

"And if you had walked in a few seconds later you don't know what you would have seen."

"Jesus Christ" Birkhoff repeated. "Jesus Christ." He shook his head, disturbed "I'm going for a thirty minutes' walk and when I come back, I expect you two to be done" he said and turned around to walk out of there " And please, next time keep your odd business in your room."

The third time was far far worse. He couldn't sleep so he decided to take a night swim in his new gym, and there they were again, this time in the pool, naked.

"Oh c'mon" he practically yelled "You guys need to stop doing this in public. I'm not even safe in my own house at night anymore. You are two irresponsible and selfish grownups that need to start thinking about your hacker friend that supports you financially and emotionally. Pay him some respect please"

"It's just a skinny dip" Nikita said innocently and broke away from Michael lips.

Birkhoff couldn't get that picture out of his head and he decided to never step inside those gym walls again when the two of them were home. For Birkhoff's sake, Michael and Nikita also had toned the 'lovey dovey' down.

Which was nice, especially now that Owen lived with them as well. But Birkhoff refused to go on a suicide mission, no way in hell he was going up there again.

"You have to ask Owen" Birkhoff said and handed the phone over to him.

"What?" Owen said with his mouth full of food, "Who is this?"

"It's Alex."

"Uhm Hi, Alex. What do you want?"

"I want you to hand the phone over to Nikita" Alex said, annoyed "It's important!"

"Uhm sure, why not" he said and shot a look at Birkhoff, who whispered

"Don't do it, it's a suicide mission"

Owen just ignored him and went upstairs to the gym.

He knocked; better yet, punched; the door a few times before he opened it.

"Nikita, Alex is on the phone" he announced

Michael let out a sigh of relief when Nikita skipped over to Owen.

"Whats up, Ali?" She gently asked her friend.

At the sound of Nikita's gleeful voice, Alex's heart ached; she didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness, but she needed to tell her.

"Nikita…" Alex sobbed, her voice filled with panic "Percy and Amanda know"

**So, what do you think? Please review, I really want the response. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, *hides behind a desk*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Once again** RosalieThropp**, I love you!

The sun returned to the beach house as usual that Sunday morning. Small rays of sun searched its way through the dim windows to the end of the couch where Nikita sat and read a book. She had concentrated expression as her eyes bore into the book she held on her now not so small baby bump. Without tearing her eyes away from the book, she took a sip from her cup of tea as she flipped through the pages in a slow pace.

"And what are you doing up at this early hour?" a deep, hoarse voice asked from behind her.

"Jesus Michael, you gave me a fright!" she complained, clutching the book to her chest.

He sat down beside her and tucked a stain of hair behind her left ear, smiling warmly at her. His eyes, however, were inquiring his previous question

"Oh, I couldn't sleep" she continued, opening the book again.

"Well I noticed that" he asked, a line of worry forming on his forehead "Are you feeling better?" he questioned then, his smile fading.

Ever since Alex had called three weeks ago Nikita had gone underground. She barely talked to anyone and she spent countless hours reading books and talking to nobody but their unborn child. Not even Michael could get through to her and he knew something was definitely bothering her.

"I would be lying if I said I am" she gave him a sad smile.

Michael gave her an incurring look to continue.

"Michael" she sighed "They know about our child" she swallowed a few tears "I think we need to run, I think we need to settle down and buy a house in Fiji or something. For once I think that we should do something selfish. I can't stand this! All the waiting, the uncertainty…We'll be stuck here until Alex and Owen find the last box which can take years since Percy moved the last one" she took a deep breath "Plus, we also have to worry about oversight and the US government. Our child can't live like that! We can't live like that! Constantly hiding, without friends and the chance to normality. We can't live like this." She sighed loudly and wiped at one single tear that had formed on the corner of her eye.

"Hey" Michael gently caressed her cheek "Calm down, okay? You can't be distressed like this. We'll find a way out" he promised.

"How?" she questioned, her voice trembling "There is no other way out but this, Michael"

"So you want us to flee? Run away from everything we believe and fought for? Do you realize what that means? If we do this, we'll always have to look over our shoulders. We would never feel safe."

"But I would feel a lot more safe than what I feel right now. And we would have a normal home for our child" she retorted

"I know, but it would only be temporar-" he countered, but didn't got to finish as he was interrupted by Nikita who dropped the book and reached for his hand. She placed it on the left side of her stomach.

"Can you feel it?" She excitedly asked him with smiled. "Maybe it's his head?" she questioned.

Michael let out a low chuckle and said "I'm pretty sure it's the foot, baby" he then pulled up her shirt a bit so they could take a look at her now not so petite stomach. The couple smiled as they could see the contours of a tiny foot on Nikita's skin.

She gently traced the outlines until it kicked one harsh kick.

"I think he will crack one of my ribs soon" She murmured with a painful expression.

Nikita lovingly stroked her womb and they fell silent for a while, just marveling at their baby.

"Maybe we should retire" Michael said after a few minutes of silence. "You're right. I can't help but agree with you. Its the best for us and our baby. We can't risk it" he gently stroked her stomach where he felt a kick "and I know that the gang will be okay with it"

"We are going to be okay about what, Mikey?" A sleepy creature in a morning robe asked from the top of the stairs. He looked at Nikita and his eyes went wide "Nikki that stomach of yours is starting to creep me out. Did you swallow an expandable balloon or something.? It's getting bigger and bigger each day" he teased her with a small smile.

"Get your ass over here nerd" she said and patted at the space between her and Michael.

"I feel like I just did something wrong and that now my parents are about to punish me" he murmured, but immediately stopped when Nikita caught his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach.

"WOW she's a freaking KICKASS chic" he laughed. "This will be a mutant baby!"

"She?" Nikita raised and questioning eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah sorry. I got to go and make breakfast, some cookies." He murmured and got out of there as quickly as he could

Nikita exchanged a glance with a chuckling Michael and shook her head.

"It's a freaking boy" she rolled her eyes.

-x-

Have you ever dreamed of going to an airport, look at all the available flight departures and then just pick one and say "I'm gonna take that flight" ?

That's exactly what Michael and Nikita did.

They left the city with nothing more than the teams blessing, a generous amount of Birkhoff's money and a hand bag. Nothing else.

"How about Hong Kong?" Michael suggested.

"I don't feel like Asia is the right place" Nikita said and looked up at the big list with a smile.

"What about Europe? Denmark, Paris, Barcelona, Rom"

"No" she shook her head..

They fell silent for a few moments.

"What about Australia?" Michael suggested then.

"I like Australia" she said and pulled him over to the check in desk.

-x-

Find a house wasn't that hard. They decided to move to a town just a couple of miles outside of Sydney. I was on a street with a friendly they found their dream house.

From the outside it might just look like any other house, but from the moment you stepped inside it you could see there was more to it than a simply suburban home.

The garden was what had first drawn Nikita to the house; she'd been enchanted by it, the green filled the space with a lot of trees and flowers, some benches and a beautiful outdoor space. There was also a little spot where she could seed her own vegetables.

Windows was the other thing. There was a big skylight in the middle of the living room. At daytime the sun streamed through it and shone through the house, and by night the moon and the stars lit up the place giving it a serene and peaceful appearance.

The whole place was always filled with warmth and light.

It had three bedrooms and an open kitchen led directly into the diner and living room. A spiral staircase led up to the second floor

"We can make it baby-proof it later" Michael whispered in her ear when the real-estate agent showed them the house.

"And this bedroom has its own bathroom attached to it and a little balcony" The sweet real-estate woman continued.

They moved to the next bedroom, and as the woman stared at Nikita's stomach with a meaning glance she proposed it could be the child's room.

Nikita unconsciously stroked her belly and whispered "I'm in love with this place" to Michael.

The next room was a bathroom and the one after that was another bedroom.

"This can be an extra room until you get more children" the nice lady suggested when she looked back at the happy couple.

Nikita and Michael quickly exchanged glances both mumbling that "another kid wasn't an option". The real estate lady continued with showing them the rest of the house as she talked about a playground and a daycare just in the area

Without further ado they bought the house.

They painted the nursery in a bright yellow tone, almost white and then drove to the furniture store. It took a month before they were all set up, but when they finished they finally got that feeling of normality they've been so desperately seeking.

"So this is normal Michael and Nikita" Michael mused from the couch as he watched Nikita cook dinner.

She looked up from whatever it was she was cooking to smile brightly at him

"Guess so" she winked, making him laugh.

They carried on with their normal lives by visiting a couple of neighbors. It was almost comical to see Michael and Nikita all happy and full of joy, knocking around at doors and introduced themselves... They both couldn't help but laugh, they had done this before but without the giant belly.

By that time they had gotten the question about children and they both had had a small heart attack - not wanting to discuss the subject. But this time it was actually 'real' or as real as it can be.

When the neighbors Charlie and Sarah Parker opened the door they immediately invited Michael and Nikita in for dinner. Sarah, also vegan, got instant along with Nikita. It turned out that Sarah and Charlie just had had a son named Sebastian, only a week old.

"He's adorable" Nikita said and stroked the baby's cheek with her hand. Her hand was automatically on her stomach and she smiled when she noticed it.

"He's our miracle" Sarah said and glanced at Charlie that were just about to offer Michael a drink.

It was hard to not to like Sarah. She had a lot of common with Nikita. Except the food she also loved and adored dogs and she felt that it was her duty to help and rescue them all. They shared and exchanged a couple of vegan recipes before they ate a really nice and well-cooked meal.

Their new friends asked a little more about their background. How they met and what they worked with. Nikita looked over at Michael and he knew that she wanted him to take this one. He started to tell a story about two social workers 'saving' kids from the streets and falling in love while doing it. Then looking for new challenges and adventures and there of the move to Aussie.

After a long night Nikita and Michael headed home.

"That was" Nikita started

"Amazing" Michael said and finished her sentence.

"So that's what it feels like, to have a normal life, normal house with normal friends. I could get used to this" she said with a contented smile.

-x-

Michael and Nikita called their team mates at least once (sometimes twice) a day. After two months Alex and Birkhoff got sick of it. Michael and Nikita both received a text message from Birkhoff

'_I'm so tired of hearing your voices every single day, you flew away for a reason, now go and live. We'll call you if there's an emergency.'_

It also let the couple know they had changed numbers.

Michael and Nikita felt a jab of worry and a little bit of sorrow, but tried to maintain their lives as normal as possible because that was what they wanted, wasn't it?

Eventually they got bored and started to work at a volunteer center near Sydney, taking care of kids and animals.

Simple things like shopping or grabbing a cup of coffee were something that Nikita never had experienced before. Sarah took her to a wonderful shopping center nearby and for the first time in months were Nikita went on a shopping spree.

When she arrived home she showed off three different dresses and one shirt for Michael. His favorite was a white pregnancy dress with strawberries on it.

He watched in delight as she spun around and laughed at him while sporting said dress.

Michael couldn't help but reach for the video camera as she danced around the garden.

"You look beautiful" he said as he pressed the 'record' button.

She just responded with a smile.

"Anything you would like to say to your unborn child?" he said while zooming in on her belly

She stepped closer to him and looked up at Michael with sparkling eyes.

"Well" she started "Today was a wonderful day, and I got a new dress" She spun around once more and she looked absolutely beautiful in the dress and the flower surrounding them made the scenario even more beautiful.

"And" she said and pulled Michael as close to her as her swollen stomach would allow. The camera now focused on her face as she continued. "And that I love your father very much " she said and kissed Michael's lips.

"You're so beautiful" he repeated as she broke away and he scanned her body.

"I miss my waist though" she said and smirked as she made her way into the house.

The waist came back eventually, after a 13 hour long labor a week later. The pain had started in the middle of the night. A sharp intake of air and Michael had immediately woken up.

"This is a contraction" she stated and closed her eyes of pain.

There was no discussion; he drove her to the hospital right away.

Thirteen hours of "This is more painful than a gun wound" and "Why did you just have to sleep with me, you should have killed me with that darn gun instead"; both statements had caused a couple of raised eyebrows. But after the longest thirteen hours of their lives,_she_ arrived. Filled with silent wonder. She didn't scream her lungs out like most babies, she just whined until she placed at her mother's chest. At the contact with Nikita's skin the baby immediately calmed down, while her tiny fingers gripped a strand of her mother's hair.

Silent tears streamed down the mother and father's faces as they watched their little miracle close her eyes to sleep.

"I was right" he said teasingly as he stroked Nikita's hair. He smiled and buried his nose into her hair.

"Ohh shut it, Michael" she with a laugh "Do you already have a name for her too?" she asked as she reached for his face and followed the lines of his jaw.

Michael gave her a coy smile "Isobel?" he questioned.

"Isobel, Izzie." She tested the name "I like it" she said, and returned her attention to her daughters face. "My Isobel Mears" she said and touched her daughters nose lightly.

-x-

Time went by. Izzie, learned how to crawl, speak (a couple of words), laugh, walk (unsteadily) and blessed with blue eyes; Michael said that his mother had had exactly the same eyes. She had Nikita's mocha skin and beautiful little curls.

Izzie however was always a light sleeper, especially when her mom and dad were supposed to have some fun.

Nikita sighed as Michael left her arms when they heard the loud cries from the baby's room

"Are you seriously going to leave me naked?" she said and pulled her hair back.

"With parenthood comes certain responsibilities" he said and kissed her on her lips "I'll be back though, don't get dressed."

Nikita laughed and relaxed on the pillows, marveling at her loving, caring husband.

She then woke up the next morning, naked and alone. As she tiptoed along the corridor she heard a little snore from her daughter's room. She quietly pushed the door open, Michael had fallen asleep with their daughter in his arms, but the snore didn't come from the father.

Nikita giggled, carefully grabbed her snoring daughter to feed her while letting her almost naked husband sleep some more.

"moma's little baby" she said and kissed Isobel's forehead.

-x-

Izzie had grown fond of Charlie and Sarah's Parkers son, Sebastian.

Nikita had just taught 16 months old Isobel to give people a 'peck' on the lips, and earlier that week Michael had bought his daughter a little toy car. So when Sarah and Charlie came and visited Michael and Nikita that weekend for dinner, they discovered that Izzie's new favorite activity was to sit in the car and give Sebastian pecks all over his face. The parents had quite a laugh about that since Sebastian paid more attention to the car than to her.

"Pumpkin" Michael said when Izzie tried to steal another kiss from Sebastian, who looked scared. He picked her up and looked her right into the light blue eyes "Sebastian doesn't enjoy when you kiss him like this, you should ask for permission first."

Nikita couldn't hold back a chuckle as Izzie just looked up at her father with those adorable eyes gave him a square kiss on the lips.

A sweeter gesture was hard to find and Michael couldn't help but to laugh. But repeated the 'ask first kiss later' phrase once more, just in case. She just nodded in return and Michael put her down next to Sebastian in the car again.

The her parents delight, Izzie was highly developed. Michael and Nikita knew that Isobel understood a lot more than she should and had passed Sebastian intellectually who was two months older than her.

Charlie and Sarah had already planned a future wedding for the two children as they were as enchanted as everyone else of little Isobel's personality and abilities.

"Isobel might just be the sweetest, incredible, amazing and intelligent child you could ask for" Sarah said.

Michael and Nikita just exchanged proud looks and then looked at their little girl. She had an ability to charm everyone around her with those blue eyes and long eyelashes, except her parents. They held her tight and taught her good manners, so she couldn't lure them with those pouty lips or winking lashes.

"This is amazing" Sarah said in delight.

"Thank you" Nikita responded and filled Isobel's plate with food.

Isobel who wasn't in the mood for food threw some at her friend Sebastian who laughed with pleasure.

"Isobel" Nikita said warningly. "Where do we put the food?" she asked her daughter.

Izzie brought her had up to her mouth.

"Exactly" her mother said and restructured the spoon in her hand. "Bring it to the mouth now honey"

And when the little girl did as she was asked, the four adults swooned with enchantment.

"So" Sarah said smiling, "what's your secret" she asked Nikita while helping her clear the table.

"What do you mean" she responded

"I mean, how did you get that body of yours? Where did you find that husband and child? And how did you lean to cook like a master chef?"

Nikita didn't know how to respond, it seemed so perfect but yet it wasn't. She got in shape because she needed to, in case of emergency. It wasn't the body she wanted back; it was the ability to defend her child. Her husband, they didn't meet at a club or through friends. They didn't go on several dates; he didn't go down on one knee and proposed. They didn't decide to have a baby. Their daughter was an accident (the greatest accident she could have ever asked for, yes, but yet an accident) but that was just details. From everybody else's perspective their lives were perfect.

"Well the cooking took me years of practice" she responded and Sarah just laughed and rolled her eyes.

When the night came to its end, Charlie and Sarah thanked the hosts for the dinner and grabbed little Sebastian, whom had fallen asleep on the couch with Isobel.

Michael scooped up Izzie and the infant rested her head against her father's chest; her pacifier hanging loosely from her lips.

"Can you change her into her pajamas?" Nikita questioned and turned off the lights in the kitchen.

That was when Michael noticed something shiny and bright on the floor. "Is this yours?" Michael said as he picked up a golden earring.

"I think it's Sarah's" she answered. As if on cue, the doorbell rang

"It's probably her." Michael said handing the earring to Nikita.

"Hi Sarah, you lost one earrin-"Nikita started, but never got to finish the sentence as the woman outside the door wasn't Sarah.

Heeey guys, are you still with me? What did you think about SDCC and that shower scene? Just me that died and just LOVED Shaggie's reaction? But seriously, my apologies, so sorry guys. I'm back though, and I'll update more! (I'm almost finished with chapter eight AND it will come sooner if you push that review button.)

Also, do the same on Miami Blackheart's story marbles, because it's awesome AND I want her to update NOW!


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again, I'm super sorry for the super late update. Please don't forget to review because that is what keeps me going basically. I promise, I will update soon __  
>Thank you to my beta reader RosalieThropp. You're awesome!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_She dropped her pants on the floor and let out a relieved breath, the stretchable fabric around her growing baby bump had been warm, itchy and almost impossible to wear.  
>It was their third week in their new house and; to Nikita's dismay; the first week that it had become impossible for her to wear her old clothes. She pulled off her new black shirt too, sighing rather loudly. She refused to go shopping with Michael, she felt very clumsy and uncomfortable in her own skin. She didn't even want to look at the size she was wearing now.<br>Though, Nikita later realized that it had been a mistake not to come with him. Michael came home with the right size but the style of the clothes was questionable. She would have preferred those kinds of clothes before her pregnancy, but she didn't approve of them at all now._

_She wandered to the bathroom and squeezed some toothpaste out on the toothbrush and started to brush her teeth while looking at her profile in the mirror. Nikita placed her hands on her now giant stomach. Her face was a swollen and her thighs had grown huge. For the first time in years she felt really uncomfortable and unattractive.  
>But besides her new size, there was something else bothering her. She continued to gently stroke her stomach and her thoughts were suddenly on baby; the little baby that she hoped would have a normal future, but knew that would eventually be dragged into the messiness created by its parents past.<em>

_Nikita sighed again as she felt two strong hands embracing her and settling on her baby bump, on top of her own. _

"_You're so beautiful" he murmured, nuzzling her neck_

_She just couldn't help but giggle in response. No matter how bad she felt, Michael always knew what to say._

"_Shut up" she responded through a mouthful of toothpaste. Michael smiled as she leaned her head against his chest and resumed her task to brush her teeth._

_He gently rubbed small circles on her stomach and kissed her neck softly. She sighed._

"_I mean it. You look divine" he repeated. _

_"Really?" she asked. Nikita washed her mouth and then turned around to face him "I'm huge" she stated, slightly annoyed._

"_You're not huge" he chuckled. "You think that this is huge? Wait two more months. Then you'll be huge" he winked._

"_Not helping" she murmured and tried to hide a grin._

_Michael turned her around again so she was facing the mirror. Again, gently put his arms around her and looked at her from the mirror._

_"You know those women in the commercials for maternity clothes?" he questioned._

_Nikita arched an eyebrow._

"_The tiny ones that spin around in high heels and red dresses with a fake stomach" he clarified to make his point._

"_Yeah" she conceded "I wish I looked like them"_

_He chuckled again._

_"Can you shut up?" he said and looked her right in the eyes. "They just look like that because most of the times, they're not real pregnant women. But you…" He looked at her again and smiled "You are a real woman. You really look stunning, Nikita" he whispered softly._

_Nikita gave him a shy smile and bit her fingernails. _

"_Is something else that bothering you" Michael pressed delicately. He could read her easily by now._

The look on her eyes gave away her agony.

"Spit it out" he pressed her a little further.

"It's just that…" she hesitated for a few seconds"What will we do when and if we have to go back? If we have to go out on missions or anything remotely as dangerous as the things we did as agents, how are we going to fit a baby into that lifestyle? Have Birkhoff babysit her while we are out risking our lives? Or what if we got attacked? Or…"

_Michael noticed she was spiraling in her negative thoughts, so he decided to stop her rambling._

"_Hey, hey…" He pulled her into a tight hug "We'll make it work, I promise" he tried to ease her mind. He knew her fears weren't irrational; she had all the right to be worried; but thinking about such nerve-racking matters at seven months pregnant would just be harmful for her and the baby._

"_We have to leave her here, don't we?" Nikita asked into his chest._

"_Yeah, I think that that is for the best" He nodded slowly and kissed the top of her head. _

_Nikita looked up at him with a small pout. He gently kissed her lips "But you know what, why don't we enjoy this moment and think about this tomorrow?" he asked with a smile._

_-x-_

"_What are we supposed to tell her?" Nikita mused while feeding their little girl._

"_Suppose to tell her what?" Michael questioned looking down at the infant._

"_Our life story" she clarified "How we met and our journey. Kids ask that stuff, right?" she looked in the eyes of her innocent baby girl._

_Michael played with Isobel's little fingers "We can tell her that you had a wonderful trainer that seduced you with his charm and personality." He said to make her laugh, but she didn't._

"_Great, now we sound like creepy, perverted parents, and she might think it's okay for her to date her teachers" she sighed "Also, you didn't seduce me, I seduced you" she said with a cheeky grin._

"_So you think that it's a better idea that we tell that we are elite killers, gun experts, highly skilled in hand to hand combat, not to mention we killed bad guys on a regularly basis. Besides, of course, the several times we've been close to killing each other" he questioned._

_Nikita rolled her eyes and he knew he'd made his point._

"_We did try to kill each other" she chuckled, and shifted Isobel to a more comfortable position, causing the baby to let go of her breast and whine in discontentment "I'm sorry sweetie, I thought you were finished" Nikita said as Isobel found Nikita's breast again and quietly calmed down. _

_Nikita couldn't help but to smile warmly at the daughter "You are adorable sweet thing" she kissed one of the baby's tiny hands._

_"She eats like there's no tomorrow" he stated and looked down at the baby girl "Isn't it, little one?" Michael said, smiling to both his girls._

"_Or we just tell her the truth" he said and watched as Isobel's eyes grew heavier and heavier. "When she's old enough to understand, of course. But we may have to skip the trying-to-kill-each-other part "_

"_Well, maybe we can't wait that long. What if there isn't enough time?" Nikita questioned, trying to swallow the lump on her throat._

_She kissed her baby's forehead and started to lightly rock her back and forth, watching as sleep took over the little girl._

_"They could be calling any day, you know" Nikita said quietly "Sarah and Charlie, no one here really know us. What if we are forced to leave and don't make it back?" Tears slowly began to form in the corner of her eye "It will look like we abandoned her. And she will never know why." _

"_Nikita…" Michael gently stroked her cheek "We are never abandoning our daughter. We are just staying away to ensure her safety. We are giving her her best chance. Someday, she'll understand" he guaranteed, wiping her tears away._

_Hours later, just after Nikita had taken a comfortable place in their bed with little Isobel positioned in her arms he showed up with some papers and a pen. _

"_Let's write it down" he said simply_

_"What" she questioned, confused._

"_Write down our life story, explain it in a simple way. We'll only include the details that are relevant" he winked at her._

"_This is exactly why I love you" she said with excitement and handed their child over to him. Isobel, now on Michael's chest, started to drool a bit on his shirt._

"_You're not the only girl who's drooling all over me" he said to Nikita as she started to write. _

_She turned her head and met a pair of shining bright eyes._

"_Yeah honey, I know she's daddy's little girl "she smiled at them._

* * *

><p>She held a picture tightly in her left hand, a picture of a little girl, smiling in the pouring rain in a huge garden. She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to ring on the doorbell.<p>

The woman that opened the door was saying something, speak but quieted down quickly when she saw who it was on the door. The woman that opened the door; who at a time she knew so well; looked so different.

Her hair had grown longer and had a lighter tone, the shadows beneath the eyes were gone and replaced by a wide smile at her lips that slowly disappeared.

A man with a child joined the woman. He also looked rather different than the last time she'd seen him, but what caught Alex's attention was the sleeping child in his arms.

"Michael why don't you put her down to bed" she said and looked back at her husband and daughter.

"No" Alex pleaded, a little insecure "Can I just look at her? Just for one minute."

"Come on in instead" Nikita said to Alex with a warm smile. "You can look at her as long as you want to."

A little hesitant, Alex didn't move immediately. She felt a little awkward and out of place.

"It's okay" Nikita held out her hand to the younger girl "It's still me, you know" she said in a humorously tone.

A small smile spread on Alex's face and they made their way into the living room

"Take a seat" she said and pointed at the big couch. "Do you want some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you" Alex said quietly.

Michael came up behind them, still holding the sleeping Isobel in his arms.

"Hey, can you hold her for a sec? I need to get a thing upstairs" Michael asked Alex

"Sure" Alex agreed a little uneasy, but beamed as Michael carefully placed Isobel in her arms, trying not to wake her.

"Thanks" he smiled and turned around to leave the room.

He winked at Nikita, who was just coming his way with two cups of tea. Nikita chuckled.

"Nice place you got here" Alex with a smile as Nikita sat in the couch opposite to her.

"Yeah sorry about the mess" Nikita apologized as she places Alex's cup of tea in the coffee table in between them "Iz combined with toys can only result in a mess"

Alex just chuckled, a tense silence filled the room.

"She's beautiful" Alex said and looked down at the child in her arms, cautiously stroking her hair, worried about waking the sleeping girl.

"Yeah well as Michael usually says, she's sweetest when she's asleep..." Nikita chuckled "You should see her when she's awake, she drives us crazy."

"Oh, It can't be that bad" the young Russian said, her eyes still on the little girl.

"Trust me, it is" Nikita chuckled. "It's all mind games for her and it's hard to beat her. She's so unpredictable."

"Just like her parents" Alex laughed, but her face immediately became for serious "I really want to get to know her" She said quietly, a new tone of sadness on her voice.

"You, will. Someday." Nikita said with a sad smile. "Will you tell me that happened or should we just sit her the whole night and do the small talk thing" Nikita said as gently as she could manage to her old companion.

Alex's face fell.

"We had them" Alex murmured "We had them"

"Okay…" Nikita started delicately, noticing the change in Alex's demeanor "Who are we and who are them?"

"Me, Ryan, Owen and Birkhoff" she swallowed "We had Percy"

Alex took a calming breath and Nikita waited for her to continue.

"And then everything went wrong… we had Percy and Amanda all cornered in and ..." she gathered her breath trying to fight the tears.

Nikita grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Alex swallowed her tears and continued

"When we were about to strike they surprised us with a backup team... and they captured Birkhoff" she said and swallowed hard "And we can't find him. We don't know how to get him out. We're not even sure that he is alive" thick tears rolled down her cheeks "You guys have to help us" she said desperately.

"Of course we will" Nikita agreed, her heart aching to see Alex's anguish.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed; now having a really hard time fighting her tears. One after another, they came streaming down her face.

"I booked these tickets two weeks ago, hoping…hoping you guys can come home. Our safe house is safe. But – but, if you don't wanna go it's...it's okay. We'll find anoth…"

"We'll help you" Nikita interrupted Alex, and stroked her cheek comfortingly. "We both knew that this day would come. We will make it out of this" she said with a sad smile.

Alex her mentor embrace her for a long time before Michael entered the room.

The young girl tried to blink her tears away but Michael just gave her an understanding smile.

"I will get the little fireball tucked into bed" Michael said to Nikita. He caught Nikita's gaze and they communicated silently as usual before he scoped the little girl up and turned around again.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" Nikita gently said to Alex "Come on, let me show your room."

-x-

"What happened?" Michael asked Nikita when she joined him in bed.

She snuggled closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"They got Birkhoff" she said with a teary voice.

"Yeah, I figured it would be something like that" he sighed and looked down at her. They both had tears in their eyes, because they both knew what it meant "It's time to leave her"

"I know" she said as silent tears streamed down her face. She kissed him slowly, desperately.

When she broke the kiss Michael held her close

"This is for the best, we both knew that this day would come" he tried to reason

"It's just too soon" she sighed.

He woke up to find Nikita cutting and gluing with papers. "Nikita, come to bed" he whispered, a little drowsy.

"Can't" she answered shortly.

Michael got out of bed and took the place behind her chair to look what she was doing. He bent down and pulled her hair over to the left side of her neck and kissed it gently. He soon understood what she was doing.

"You're camouflaging our letters" he stated.

"Yep" she said and smiled. "_Voilá_ , finished" she said and showed up the disguised letters "I included a photo as well" she said, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

"Back to bed now?" he questioned

Nikita looked up over her shoulder and agreed

"Back to bed."

But before she could reach the comfort of their bed, she heard a little whine across the hall. As an automatic reaction, she made her way to their daughter's room.

When Nikita carefully pushed up the door, Iz stood up with teary eyes in the crib.

"Come here" Nikita said and the baby stretched her arms out "You want to sleep in mommy and daddy's bed tonight?" Nikita questioned kissing her forehead.

The little girl nodded in response.

When the baby saw her dad in the bed she immediately reached after him and started to cry.

"It's okay honey" Nikita said and positioned Isobel in the middle of their bed. Their daughter quickly curled up against Michael's chest. Nikita snuggled closer to them as offered her daughter a small smile. The little girl tangled her tiny hands on her mother's long raven hair, hair while sucking on her thumb.

"I love you little fireball" Michael whispered before closing his eyes.

-x-

When they dropped her off at Sarah's, Michael and Nikita kept it real, telling her as much of the truth that were safe to mention; that a kid that they had helped years ago had relapsed and now some really dangerous gangs were after them. That's why they had to flee, the risk of being found was big and therefor little Isobel would be safer with them.

The always understanding Sarah just nodded and said "Of course."

"Also" Nikita added "If we don't make it back and she stars to ask some questions, give her this" she said and handed over two letters.

Sarah just smiled back kindly with tears in her eyes and said "I know that you'll make it back."

Nikita hugged her friend, trying to hold her tears back.

"Take care of her" Michael pleaded softly"and don't worry about the financial part, we'll send money."

Nikita smiled at her daughter who was already in the living room, playing with Sebastian.

"Izzie, honey. Come here" her mother called.

Izzie, with a wide smile on her lips wandered to the front door unsteadily. Both Michael and Nikita got down on their knees to her level.

"Hey, Iz." Michael said.

"Mom and dad will be gone for a while." Nikita choked, she was having a hard time keeping eye contact with their daughter. She barely could stand to look at her innocent bright eyes.

"We will be back to pick you up" Michael continued "but it might take a while."

They baby girl gave her parents a confused look, having a hard time to understanding what her parents meant. She just knew they'd be apart and she didn't like the idea.

She gripped at Nikita's neck and clenched her little arms around her mother like if her life depended on it.

Nikita stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words into her ear. She gently asked her daughter to let go of her but the little one refused. After a few more minutes with her daughter in her arms, Nikita carefully gave Izzie away to Sarah with a great deal of effort.

Isobel cried and tried to get away from Sarah's grip, reaching for her parents. Michael and Nikita turned around, as soon as they had closed the door they heard the heart breaking sound of their daughter's cries.

They turned around and saw Isobel who had managed to get away from Sarah's hold and was standing in the glass window. Her face was filed with tears and she had a hurt look.

The last thing Nikita saw in her daughter's eyes was doubt.

In the middle of the night on the plane ride she just couldn't hold herself together any longer. Michael had some sort of disturbed sleep going on so the carefully snuck her way out to the toilet. As she looked to her image in the small mirror, she let the tears she'd been holding back stream down her cheeks. She wondered why did she have to break down now. She felt so weak, so vulnerable.

"Nikita" a sleepy voice said from the other side of the door "I know you're in there, let me in."

She opened the door.

"What have we done? We left our daughter! We left our only child!" she screamed. More tears came streaming down her face as Michael embraced her gently, caressed her back and kissed her hair.

He knew what she meant; he could feel it too. The pain, the sorrow, the guilt. This was without any doubt the hardest decision they had ever have to make.

"We will make it back" he guaranteed, tears filling his own eyes.

When both finally calmed down, Michael suggested carefully that they should make their way out of the bathroom before Alex started to worry.

She just nodded.

But before they could open the door somebody unlocked it from the outside. A woman started to speak in a threatening but quiet voice.

"You two. It's not allowed to join the high mile club on this plane. Out, out, OUT" She demanded but quieted down pretty quickly when she saw the couple's teary faces.

"Oh" she said.

Michael just gave her a very judgmental gaze while Nikita murmured as she passed by the angry lady "Please, we joined that club years ago" and just continued to their seats.

When they both were seated again they looked at each other and let out a chuckle.

"That wasn't actually a stab in the dark" Michael whispered in Nikita's ear as she shifted herself to a more comfortable position.

"We do look like a couple that would do stuff like that, don't we?"

"We do stuff like that" Nikita said and let out a chuckle.

"We did" Michael corrected her.

"I seem to recall a military plane two years ago " Nikita said and raised an eyebrow "Well, we still got it apparently."

Michael chuckled again and Nikita turned serious.

"We need this Michael" she said. "It's important that we don't lose ourselves in all this" she touched his face "If we're going to get through this we need to stick together"

* * *

><p>"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed and slammed the door behind her.<p>

"Hey, Izzie. I didn't really mean it" Sebastian's desperate voice said outside the door.

"Please come out."

For a ten year old, Izzie was quite flexible and strong. She had many times climbed out from her window and now she was about to do it again. Even though Sarah and Charlie had forbidden her from doing so lots of times before.

"I'm so sorry Izzie" Sebastian said again, even more desperately. Tears streamed down her cheeks now as she swung her legs over the window frame and reached for a branch with two letters, one of them half destroyed.

Even though she knew that it was of pure curiosity that Sebastian took and read the letters, she was still mad and unsure of how much he managed to read before she took them back.

How much did he know? She had a lump in her throat; it felt like she had betrayed her parents. She jumped and hit the ground with a silent thud.

She ran over the street and directly into the house that she knew so well. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was watching her and took the key under the stone to unlock the door.

She took a deep breath and felt the familiar scent, sighing when she saw the family portrait hung up on the wall, she and her mom were laughing and her dad had small grin in his lips.

She stepped into her old room where she only had lived a couple of years, leaning against the doorframe as she studied

It had a yellow little crib placed in the corner of the room.

Going further into the place, she took the well-known DVD at the table beside her crib, inserted it into the player and pressed play. The three clips that she had seen at least four hundred times started to play.

Her lips turned up in a smile when her mother's face showed up on the screen.

"Honey, what are you doing?" a man's voice asked from behind the camera

"I'm reading" she responded and took her glasses off "Can you turn off that video camera and help me decide on a name?" she said and reached for the camera while lovingly stroking her pregnant stomach.

"Your wish will be fulfilled ma'am" He said and Isobel could barely hear a laughter before her dad pressed the pause button.

The video continued automatically on to the next one. Her mother spinning around in a summer dress she looked so happy, so peaceful.

The last one was Isobel's favorite, her mother that had sneaked up behind her father with a camera in the middle of the night and filmed her and her dad. He swayed her back and forth and hummed a song.

"Hey little fireball" he said with a soft voice "Are you daddy's little fireball?" he asked. Nikita chuckled and the camera started to shake lightly.

"Yes, I am your fireball" ten year old Isobel responded with tears in her eyes.

Then she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Hey kiddo."

**Okay so I have some stuff to say  
>1) I just love love LOVE my readers and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!<br>2) I really hope that you guys enjoyed the season premiere as much as I did… A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Now I'm looking forward to that super haawt shower scene ;)  
>3) Read Miami Blackheart's story, Marbles. I LOOOVE IT AND I WANT HER TO UPDATE!<strong>

**And that's it for today, I really want your opinions and feedback guys, so don't forget to review. **


End file.
